Destino
by Kiss92
Summary: Que pasaria si Edward no fuera un Cullen sino un Vulturi? y Si Bella se transformara pero sin conocer a Edward?
1. Prefacio

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no son mios :) son de Meyer *-* La historia si es mia xD

**Summary:** ¿Que pasaria si todo ocurriera de otra forma?

¿Si Bella se transformara en vampiro sin conocer a Edward?

¿Si Edward no fuera un Cullen y fuera un Vulturi?

¿y si Los Hale fueran nomadas?

**N/A**: Aqui esta mi nuevo Fic :) Espero que les guste!

Saludos mis viejos Lectores y Hola a los nuevos :)

En cuanto hacer una segunda parte de Hold On bueno tengo que pensarmelo aunque no estaria mal :)

* * *

Prefacio

Toda mi vida he sido extraña… Nunca he sido la mejor en nada, no fui popular ni nerd, tampoco logre ser deportista ni buena para la música. Siempre me he sentido fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera a este mundo. Algo estaba mal en mi cabeza y lo sentía, aunque todos me dijeran lo contrario.

Mi madre siempre me dijo que yo para mi edad era muy madura, que siempre lo he sido. Pensaba que había nacido con treinta y dos años ya que desde pequeña siempre fui así de madura, en mi vida humana siempre cuide de mi atolondrada madre y mi uno de mis errores en vida fue alejarme de ella.

Por su felicidad fui a vivir a Forks, Washington con mi padre el jefe de policías Charlie Swan. Ese había sido el principio del fin. Apenas llegue allí conocí mi padre me compro un monovolumen para mi transporte y me inscribió en el instituto. Donde conocí a un chico que sin saberlo cambiaria mi vida en un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

Emmet McCarthy. Un chico solitario y extrovertido, tenía cara infantil y adorable con un cabello castaño y rizado que completaba su apariencia de un gigante amigable. Era blanco como la nieve y su musculatura era enorme y atractiva.

Desde que ingrese al instituto de Forks nunca lo vi como pareja o algo parecido, siempre lo vi como un hermano y fue mi mejor amigo en ese corto tiempo antes de mi muerte humana…

Después de un año en Forks, Emmet se graduó en el instituto y tuvo que irse a una universidad de Alaska, nunca me pareció extraño que en todo mi tiempo de amistad con el gigante jamás hubiera conocido a sus padres o a su familia, siempre fui así de despistada.

En fin Emmet se marcho dejándome sola con mi último año en el instituto y sin ningún amigo con quien compartir mi miseria en Forks.

Mi padre comenzó a sentirse culpable por dejarme tanto tiempo sola en casa, antes tenía a Emmet para divertirme ahora si estaba sola. La culpabilidad de mi padre lo ínsito ha llevarme a rastras a una de sus expediciones de pesca junto a Harry Clearwater en el bosque.

Pasamos todo el día en ese tonto estanque, mi aburrimiento estaba al límite y decidí dar una vuelta por el bosque. Otro y el más garrafal de mis errores. Camine entre el bosque por horas hasta que acepte que estaba total y absolutamente perdida. Me senté pacientemente sabiendo que alguien debía encontrarme, mi padre notaria mi ausencia estaba segura.

Las horas continuaron pasando y todo se fue oscureciendo poco a poco. Un sonido gutural sonó a mis espaldas haciéndome temblar y poco a poco se fue aclarando la viva imagen de un oso pardo de más de dos metros de altura y más de quinientos kilos. El temible animal se ergio en dos patas y comenzó a gruñir y a lanzar zarpazos, yo me tire al suelo esquivando los arañazos pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para huir del animal…

Sentí sobre mis brazos, piernas y torso los fuertes golpes y mordidas que el enorme ser me propinaba, el dolor de mis huesos rotos era intenso y punzante pero no podía gritar, mis gritos estaban opacados en mi garganta. Poco a poco deje de sentir dolor y todo a mí alrededor se volvió muy lento y pesado, mis parpados estaban agotados y casi no podía respirar… Era mi fin. Los golpes del oso se volvieron solo un zarandeo de mi cuerpo que impedía que muriera en paz… Las imágenes de mi madre, mi padre y mi vida pasaban ante mis ojos como películas mal hechas y recuerdos borrosos. Hasta que el movimiento de mi cuerpo seso y volví a encontrarme en el bosque inmóvil y desangrándome totalmente sola.

Escuche un forcejeo y gruñidos furiosos a un extremo lejano de mí, parecían dos fieras luchando por una presa o algo parecido, hasta que todo el bosque quedo en silencio. Un terrorífico silencio… Sabía que algo peor estaba por venir pero mi cuerpo era incapaz de moverse o huir… Escuche los pasos suaves sobre las hojas y una respiración pesada sobre mi rostro, abrí los ojos lentamente temerosa de lo que verían… Y me encontré con un hermoso rostro familiar, pero este estaba deformado por sangre en el rostro y ojos totalmente oscurecidos, sus dientes estaban al aire y su expresión me aterraba, si el oso no me mato… Estaba segura que aquel ser que suplantaba a Emmet me mataría.

Cerré los ojos y ahogue unas lagrimas de pánico y sentí un último dolor peor a todos los que había sentido en los últimos minutos. Algo punzante y profundo me penetro en la muñeca – El único lugar que no tenia herido –

Después de eso un calor se esparció por mi muñeca cada segundo el calor se iba haciendo más intenso, hasta llegar al punto de quemarme el brazo. El fuego siguió expandiéndose por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi corazón. Todo lo sentí nítidamente a partir de ese toque, cada parte herida y lastimada de mi cuerpo comenzó a latir y a quemarme en mi interior deseaba morir en ese mismo momento… que diablos me había hecho esa horrible criatura disfrazada de ángel salvador… No lo sabía.

Por más tiempo que pasaba más dolor sentía y lograba oír mis gritos sofocados en mi garganta, mi cuerpo mallugado se arqueaba y convulsionaba fuertemente como si mi alma estuviera buscando la salida de ese maldito cuerpo en llamas.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pase así. Pero para mí pareció una eternidad insufrible… Tal vez había muerto y estaba en mi propio infierno… Eso estaba meditando hasta que de pronto el dolor seso… Y fue apagándose desde mis terminaciones hasta el centro de mi cuerpo. Al fin me sentí relajada y en paz…

Mi cuerpo se sentía fresco y ligero aunque muy fuerte y ágil, mis oídos escuchaban todo a su alrededor cada hoja seca que caía al suelo me proporcionaba un nuevo y asombroso sonido… y los olores a mi alrededor de tierra húmeda, madera y musgo me encantaban mis fosas nasales. Mi garganta me ardía… Era un ardor molesto que cada vez iba haciéndose más potente y llegue a pensar que el molesto fuego de mi interior comenzaría de nuevo a torturarme pero… No era eso.

Con miedo abrí los ojos, me sentía aterrada por no saber donde me encontraría, ¿seguiría en el bosque? No. Mi locación era muy distinta. Ahora estaba en un sótano, mis manos estaban atadas al igual que mis piernas. Aunque todo estaba totalmente oscuro mis ojos antinaturales no tuvieron problemas para enfocar los objetos y veía nítido.

La misma respiración que escuche en el bosque antes de que martirio comenzara reapareció a mis espaldas… Un sentimiento de defensa me tenso el cuerpo y en menos de dos segundos había roto los lazos que me ataban a la camilla y me encontraba agazapada en una esquina, rugiendo y en posición lista para saltar sobre mi presa… Emmet.

* * *

Si desean que continue aganmelo saber! XD

Mientras continuare **Lagrimas de Sangre** :) chekenla los que no la hayan leido aun!

Saludos!

:)


	2. Hale

Hola! **Kirara11** Grax por ser mi primer review XD

Y hola! a los nuevos lectores!

Aqui les dejo el nuevo cap :)

Disfrutenlo

* * *

Capítulo I

Hale

El tiempo ya no significaba nada para mí. Desde mi transformación en vampiro eso era lo menos que me importaba. Los primeros años como neófita habían causado un gran revuelo en la vida de Emmet. Llegue a pensar que se arrepentía por segundos de haberme transformado. En ese tiempo, los primeros días, sentí un inmenso odio por él. Nunca me dijo lo que era y me transformo sin preguntármelo. Con el paso del tiempo fui aceptando que era gracias a él yo seguía viva (en parte), de no ser por el yo hubiese muerto irremediablemente en aquel bosque, además que me otorgo el don de la inmortalidad aunque por un precio muy caro. Mi humanidad.

Pasaron décadas hasta que me acostumbrara a aquel nuevo cuerpo y me adaptara a soportar el olor de los humanos sin enloquecer ni agazaparme sobre ellos para desangrarlos. Por suerte no fue mucho tiempo y tuve la oportunidad de presenciar el funeral de mi padre y mi madre.

Aunque tuve más de veinte años sin verlos los tenía en un vivo recuerdo en mi mente, no había momento en que no imaginara lo que había pasado después de mi desaparición humana y me dolía pensar lo mucho que había sufrido. Mi padre murió primero, no tan anciano como me hubiese gustado. Mucha gente asistió a su funeral y se me hizo casi imposible ver su cuerpo antes de ser enterrado. Pero igual así lo hice. Mi pobre padre se veía tan agotado y deprimido, dicen que los muertos deben lucir en paz y relajados. Mi padre no era de esos. El pobre se había culpado el resto de su vida por mi desaparición y nadie le pudo cambiar la idea, días antes de su muerte seguía murmurando que era su culpa y lo sentía, yo fui testigo lejano de aquello y si hubiese podido llorar… Seguro fuera un mar de lágrimas.

Mi madre tuvo un poco mas de paz, ella jamás volvió a hablarle a Charlie y fue a rehacer lo que quedaba de su vida con Phil, a ella no la pude ver antes de ser enterrada, el sol brillaba en lo alto y me hubiera delatado en cualquier minuto por mas rápido que corriera. Me tuve que conformar con verla desde el coche polarizado de Emmet.

Ser vampiro era genial, por primera vez me sentía cómoda haciendo algo. Este era mi mundo. Siempre había permanecido aquí sin saberlo. Amaba la agilidad de este nuevo cuerpo, la fuerza y los nuevos sentidos. El poder de acechar a mi presa y la satisfacción de tenerla en mis brazos me fascinaba.

Emmet era muy buen maestro, aunque no muy paciente. Lo importante fue que me ayudo a sobrevivir en mis primeros años si asesinar a nadie salvo por los animales del bosque. El tenia una estricta dieta basada en animales, no soportaba matar a los humanos y sus tiempos de asesino lo atormentaban así que me inculco lo mismo a mi por mas difícil que fuera, por más fuerte que fuera el ardor de mi garganta, tuve que lograr adaptarme a esa dieta, no quería ser un monstruo.

-"¡Hey Bells! ¿Ya terminaste?"- Dijo Emmet sin alzar mucho la voz ubicándose a unos cuantos metros de distancia de mi, había aprendió que no debía acercárseme mucho mientras estaba cazando y lo había aprendido de una muy mala forma, ¡casi le arranco la cabeza! Aunque eso había sido cuando era una neófita loca él prosiguió manteniendo distancia.

-"Si… Creo que sí, hoy no hay muchos alces cerca"- Dije soltando un resoplido, odiaba conformarme con una sola presa.

-"Bells, Eh… Mientras que no estabas eh… conocí a alguien"- Me dijo hablando demasiado rápido para ser entendible para un común oído humano, pero no para _mi _oído.

-"Vaya, me voy por unos días al funeral de mi madre y _tú _conoces a una chica, eres rápido hermanito"- Dije en tono de broma dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-"Si… Bueno eh… la cosa es que… Es nómada... Y no comparte nuestros hábitos alimenticios."- Dijo avergonzado.

-"Em. Tú sabes bien que no todos los vampiros son como nosotros, ¡tú me lo enseñaste! Eso no tiene que ser un impedimento entre ustedes"-

-"La cosa es que… Bueno no lo veía como eso pero… Sucede que ella tiene un hermano y… Bueno el hermano está impregnado de otra chica, pero ella vive en Alaska y… Bueno Mi chica se irá a Alaska con su hermano y..."-

-"Es decir que todo esto viene a que… ¿Quieres ir con ella?"- Emmet asintió lentamente. Toda mi vida vampira había estado en Forks o en los límites de Vancouver, dependiendo de la época del año.-"Bueno y ¿cuando se irá?"- Dije considerando la idea de visitar un lugar nuevo.

-"Hoy mismo, vendrá a casa para irnos juntos esta noche si decidía hacerlo… ¿Que dices?"- Emmet coloco una cara de perrito triste y comenzó a hacer un puchero con sus labios.

-"De acuerdo, está bien iremos… ¡Espero que al menos sean agradables esos nómadas!"- Emmet soltó una risa y voló hacia mí abrazándome y alzándome en el aire.

…

La noche llego lentamente, no teníamos muchas pertenencias así que no duramos mucho empacando. Vivíamos en una pequeña cabaña cubierta por la nieve en las afueras de Forks, era invierno y antes de ir al funeral de mi madre, Emmet y yo estábamos pensando volver a Vancouver pero el plan se aborto por mi viaje inesperado.

_Toc, Toc…_ Sonó la vieja madera de la puerta, era un sonido nuevo para mí ya que nadie nos visitaba nunca. Emmet corrió a la puerta y la abrió con rapidez dejando ver a una diosa rubia con rostro angelical y cuerpo perfecto. Era casi perfecta si obviabas sus intensos ojos rojos escarlatas.

-"Rose… Te presento a Isabella… Mi hermana"- La vampira puso toda su atención en mí detallándome de arriba abajo y mostrando una sonrisita de satisfacción.

-"Mucho gusto Isabella, soy Rosalie aunque puedes llamarme Rose"- Dijo manteniendo la distancia y con Emmet entre las dos, yo le devolví la sonrisa y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-"Encantada Rose, Tu llámame Bella no me gusta mi nombre completo"- Cuando mi voz de campanilla resonó en la habitación otro magnifico ser rubio apareció detrás de Rosalie, su cabello enmarañado y su piel nívea resaltaban en la oscuridad del exterior, a medida que se acercaba podía detallar en su rostro algunas cicatrices que lo hacían ver espeluznante con sus ojos rojos.

-"Oh… ¡Se me olvidaba! Bella este es mi hermano Jasper Hale, Jazz Ella es Bella la hermana de Emmet"- Dijo Rosalie empujando a Jasper hacia adelante, este soltó una media sonrisa.

-"Mucho gusto Bella."-

-"Igual Jasper, vaya ustedes podrían pasar por hermanos reales"- Dije sin pensar un momento en mis palabras, si fuera humana estaría roja como tomate.

-"Si de hecho, _somos_ hermanos es una larga historias"- Dijo Rosalie acompañada por una risita maliciosa.-"En fin, ¿Vendrán con nosotros? Jasper quiere llegar cuanto antes a Alaska"-

-"Si iremos, ya estamos listos"- Dijo Emmet con una sonrisa, Rosalie pego un gritito y salto sobre el dándole un beso apasionado mientras que los veía asombrada Jasper solo me observaba con curiosidad.

Nos pusimos en marcha en ese mismo instante, para llegar más rápido corrimos entre el bosque como almas que lleva el diablo si llevábamos un auto tardaríamos un poquito más. So9lo nos detuvimos a mitad de la noche para cazar. Rosalie me conto lo que planeaban hacer al llegar a Alaska. La pareja de Jasper tenía nuestros mismos hábitos alimenticios y Jasper para estar con ella cambiaria su dieta por ende Rosalie lo haría igual para apoyarlo y acercarse más a Emmet.

Nos dirigíamos al encuentro de una familia de vampiros, Los Cullen. Según Rosalie eran muy buenas personas, vampiros. El líder se llamaba Carlisle el convirtió a su esposa Esme hace ya casi un siglo y medio, su _hija_ Alice se había integrado al clan muchos años después.

Mientras Emmet y Rosalie cazaban por el bosque me quede sola con Jasper y un silencio incomodo invadió nuestra estancia.

-"Ummm Isabella Swan ¿no?"- dijo Jasper de golpe, con la misma mirada de curiosidad.

-"Eh… Si. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo?"- Dije dándome cuenta de que en ningún momento había mencionado mi apellido.

-"Alice… Alice es vidente, ella te vio en una de sus visiones. Ella nos envió a Forks por ustedes. Para que Rosalie fuera feliz con Emmet y… Ella creo que dijo algo de una nueva mejor amiga, algo así."- Me quede helada al oír decirle eso, ¿un vampiro vidente?

-"Ya va… ¡¿Los vampiros también pueden ser videntes?"- Dije abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente

-"Eh… No todos, ¿Emmet no te ha contado no? Algunos vampiros tienen dones, el de Alice es el de las premoniciones, el mío es… Bueno digamos que controlo las emociones, el de Emmet se podría decir que… El es _muy _fuerte, hay algunos vampiros muy poderosos, algunos controlan los elementos, otros pueden causar un gran dolor sin tocarte y otros pueden leer la mente"- Eso era nuevo para mí.

-"Wow… ¿Rosalie tiene algún don? ¿Conoces a otros vampiros con dones? ¿Cómo controlas emociones?"- Dije preguntando todo muy rápido y saltando a su alrededor como niña pequeña, él solo sonrió y me miro como un maestro a su alumno.

-"Rose no tiene ningún don, a menos que su belleza sea uno. Si conozco a algunos de ellos la mayoría habitan con los Vulturis… Y no puedo explicar muy bien cómo funciona mi don supongo que soy muy influyente."- Dijo picándome un ojo.

-"¿Los Vulturis? ¿Quiénes son?"-

-"¿Aun no sabes de ellos?"- Pregunto Jasper asombrado. Yo menee la cabeza en respuesta negativa.

-"Los Vulturis… Ellos son el clan más grande de vampiros que ha existido. Esta liderado por Marco, Cayo y Aro. Ellos en nuestro mundo son los que hacen cumplir las leyes para vivir en armonía con los humanos. Cuando un vampiro sale de control ellos lo liquidan. Ellos tienen muchas tropas de vampiros y hasta humanos trabajando para ellos. Aro y sus hermanos se propusieron hacer el clan perfecto, eso requería a los mejores vampiros con los más poderosos dones, por eso son tan temidos…. Entre sus tropas poseen a los Gemelos Jane y Alec, Jane tiene el don de con solo mirarte te causa en dolor infernal mientras que Alec te priva de tus sentidos y te ciega te puede dejar totalmente indefenso ante cualquier ataque, también esta… Edward."- Dijo haciendo una pausa y una muestra de resignación apareció en su rostro-"él… él pertenecía al clan de los Cullen, se unió a los Vulturis cuando se canso de hacer siempre lo mismo con su familia, Aro lo atrajo en sus redes igual que a los otros vampiros…"-

-"Y ¿qué don tiene para que Aro lo reclutara?"- Pregunte con suma curiosidad.

-"él Lee mentes, lo mismo que aro pero… Aro solo lee la mente de una sola persona a la vez y mediante el tacto. Edward no. El lee todos los pensamientos a la vez, eso es lo que más anhelaba Aro."- El resto de la noche lo pase meditando, ¿cómo era posible que alguien podía ser tan malo como para abandonar a su clan y aburrirse de su vida con ellos? Ese Edward debía ser un egoísta al hacer aquello….

* * *

Saludos!

Dejen Reviews!

**:)**


	3. Cullen

OMG... Wow... Gracias por sus reviews! nunca espere tener tantos con solo dos caps! *-*

Aqui esta el nuevo cap tal como lo pidieron :) el proximo cap sera desde el pto de vista de Edward *-*

Se les Quiere!

* * *

Capítulo II

Cullen

Nuestro viaje continuo tranquilo y sin complicaciones, no necesitábamos parar a descansar pero Rosalie y Emmet siempre se detenían en el camino para admirar lo romántico y bello del paisaje mientras se besaban o hacían cariñitos, Jasper logro impacientarse varias veces con estas paradas innecesarias pero calmo su ansiedad, cuando llegara _todo estaría bien _solía decir en susurros cuando pensaba que nadie lo oía.

Por fin logramos llegar a Alaska, una localidad cubierta de blanca nieve cielos nublados y hermosas montañas. Había tanto blanco que pensé que no podría reconocer los colores cuando los viera de nuevo. Poca vegetación estaba a la vista, la mayoría cubierta de espesa y grumosa nieve.

Nos detuvimos una última vez para ver la hermosa zona montañosa que se extendía ante nosotros, Jasper aspiro profundamente el aire y esbozo una sonrisa le hizo una seña a su hermana y corrió lo más rápido que jamás le había visto correr.

-"Vaya… Vamos chicos, Jasper está un poquito apurado"- Dijo Rosalie soltando una risita y jalando a Emmet del brazo.

Comenzamos a correr tras de Jasper que parecía una mancha borrosa frente nuestros ojos, nos deslizábamos entre los arboles como sombras o pequeñas ráfagas de viento de haber humanos ninguno nos hubiese notado. Entramos a un pequeño pueblo con pequeñas cabañas y muy poca gente por las calles, eran casi las siete am y el sol parecía estar listo para salir entre las oscuras nubes. Corrimos más deprisa entre las cabañas tratando de adelantarnos al sol. Salimos del pueblecito y nos topamos con una enorme casa justo en medio de un claro en el bosque, el sol ya había salido un poco y chocaba contra nuestras pieles sacando destellos diamantinos de esta.

Jasper se detuvo a varios metros de la casa observando al gran porche, cuando estuve a una distancia relativamente corta divise a una menuda chica de cabellos oscuros y punteado, su rostro era precioso y sus ojos ambarinos como los míos y los de Emmet. Su piel nívea resaltaba de la nieve a su alrededor. Sus movimientos eran agiles y delicados, se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del porche con las piernas cruzadas y jugueteando entretenida con un cordel de su sweater. Alzo la cabeza con una media sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que estábamos allí.

Se paro con una velocidad inhumana y corrió hacia nosotros ubicándose justo frente de Jasper, lo observo con ojos dulces y sonrió abiertamente, luego le rozo la mejilla con el reverso de su mano mostrando una sonrisa más grande que la ultima, Jasper la miro con los mismo ojos y aspiro su aroma como si fuera el exquisito olor de un vino raro.-"Te extrañe…"-Susurro tan bajo que a nuestra distancia parecía un suave eco de su voz. La chica… Supuse que era Alice volvió a sonreír y un brillo apareció en sus ojos, en menos de un parpadeo estaba encima de Jasper dándole un tierno beso con sus brazos alrededor del cuello y sus piernas entrelazadas alrededor de su torso.

Rosalie soltó un pequeño _Awww _y abrazo a Emmet mientras que este le devolvía el abrazo y la miraba con ternura. Qué bien se sentía ser la única sin pareja. Genial.

Luego de besarse y abrazarse Alice puso toda su atención sobre nosotros, recordando que seguíamos a sus espaldas. Se incorporo en el suelo pero en ningún momento dejo de sonreír y Jasper no la soltó de la mano.

-"¡Rose! ¡Viste! Yo sabía que Emmet era perfecto para tiiii ¿No te lo dije?"- Dijo Alice saltando sobre Rose abrazándola y saludándola, luego fijo su atención en Emmet.

-"Wow… En persona sí que _eres_ grande, ¡genial! ¡Serás como mi hermano mayor!"- Se abalanzo sobre Emmet abrazándolo igualmente con mucho cariño, cosa que dejo corto a Emmet y un poco confundido. Luego su mirada se torno hacía el vacio y su expresión era neutral, Jasper la tomo de la mano nuevamente y ella volvió en sí y le dedico una sonrisa nuevamente. Sus ojos se posaron sobre mí luego.

-"¡Bella! Siiiii eres exactamente como te viii"- Dijo en un gritito y saltando como niña pequeña.-"¡Tranquila! ¡No te espantes! ¡Sé que no me conoces aun pero seremos grandes amigas! ¡Lo he visto! ¡No podemos perder tiempo! ¡No sabes cuánto he esperado una mejor amiga!"- Me dio un fuerte abrazo estrujándome y haciéndome saltar con ella, era como si tuviéramos décadas conociéndonos.

-"¡Alice dale un tiempo a chica un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbre!"- Dijo una voz masculina apareciendo por la puerta principal de la gran casa. Alice me dejo de saltar un momento y su abrazo desapareció, en menos de un segundo estaba encaramada en la espalda de Jasper, este solo sonreía y acariciaba sus manos que las tenía alrededor del cuello.-"Bienvenidos, Soy Carlisle Cullen, ella es mi _hija_ Alice y mi esposa Esme no se encuentra en el estado por ahora, volverá esta tarde, ¿No es así Alice?"-

-"¡Sí! Volverá esta tarde ya está muy cerca, tal vez llegue al mediodía. Carlisle ya conoces a Jasper y a Rose, él es Emmet y ella es Bella. ¡Son vegetarianos! ¡Como nosotros! Y Rose y Jazz se nos unirán… ¡¿Pueden quedarse cierto? Por fis ¡Necesito una amiga! Y no puedo estar separada de Jazz y ellos no puede separarse de sus hermanos"- Dijo haciendo un puchero y poniendo los ojitos de cachorro.

-"Alice ¿para que me preguntas si sabes cuál será mi respuesta? Se pueden quedar, en cuanto llegue mi esposa arreglaremos sus habitaciones. Siéntanse como en su casa, de hecho esta _es _ahora su casa, cazamos fuera del pueblo y en los límites de la ciudad, ¿seguro no tendremos problemas con ustedes verdad?"- Dijo Carlisle en nuestra dirección. Nosotros asentimos con obediencia mientras de reojo veíamos a Rose y a Jasper que se estremecían un poco.-"En cuanto a ustedes… El proceso de adaptación será largo y difícil, pero no insuperable, pronto pasaran frente a los humanos e ignorarlos."- Jasper hizo una mueca y Rosalie se estremeció nuevamente, se notaba que no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso. Carlisle no hizo un ademan para que pasáramos y nos siguió sigilosamente, Alice se bajo de Jasper y se acerco a Carlisle en silencio, los demás estaban distraídos y poca atención les prestaron.

-"¿Lo has visto?"- Pregunto Carlisle en voz muy baja.

-"Si… está siguiendo a Esme… Si supiera la dirección ya hubiese llegado, sabes lo rápido que es."- Carlisle asintió y su cara se torno seria.

-"¿Viene solo? ¿O algún otro Vulturi lo sigue?"- Alice torno los ojos blancos y su expresión volvió a estar desconcertada.

-"Eh… Alec… Si es Alec. Viene con él, Aro no ha querido que venga solo y Jane… Ella se quedo en Seattle odia la nieve."- Dijo aun viendo hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida.

-"¿No viene solo de visita eh?"-

-"Ummm Me parece que ese es el motivo de su regreso… Esta borroso"- Dijo meneando la cabeza y viendo de nuevo a Carlisle.-"No te preocupes, los Vulturis no son malos y lo sabes, además no hemos roto ninguna ley y ¿por qué enviarían a Edward a castigarnos en todo caso?"- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa, luego se reunió con nosotros pero Carlisle se quedo pensativo en el porche.

…

Las horas pasaron y salimos a conocer la zona, Emmet y Rosalie tomaron un camino aparte mientras que Jasper, Alice y yo caminábamos a ritmo humano entre los árboles. Tenía que encontrar el valor necesario para hacerle una pregunta a Alice pero… No me sentía con confianza, aunque ella estaba muy cómoda conmigo. Mientras debatía sobre hacerlo o no, Alice se paró de golpe y me miro con una media sonrisa, el sol estaba en todo lo alto, pronto seria medio día los rayos solares esparcían nuestro brillo por el bosque delatándonos como faroles en la oscuridad.

-"Vamos… ¡Te dije que podías confiar en mí! Pregúntame lo que quieras, tu indecisión me está mareando."- Genial, se me olvidaron sus premoniciones.

-"Eh… Bueno, ¿aquí siempre hace sol?"- Pregunte buscando valor para preguntar lo que en realidad deseaba preguntar.

-"¿Me querías preguntar del clima? De hecho es muy raro el sol aquí… Pregúntame lo que en realidad quieres."-Dijo un poco ansiosa.

-"Eh… Disculpa si soy entrometida pero… Jasper me conto sobre un tal… Edward y… Bueno sucede que me preguntaba… ¿por qué dejo su clan? Yo no sería capaz de dejar a Emmet."- Dije apenada y recordando cómo se sentía estar sonrojada. Alice sonrió con ternura y comprensión.

-"Bueno, no tengo idea porque lo hizo. Nos dijo que estaba aburrido de esta vida aunque no creo que esa sea la razón… Deberías preguntarle tu"- Dijo resueltamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-"Si, lo hare… La próxima vez que vaya a Italia"- Dije sarcásticamente y Alice soltó una risita.

-"Tontita, ¡él vendrá hoy! Llegara pronto mejor dicho, hace décadas que no lo vemos quizás nos extraña, _debe_ extrañarme"- Dijo soltando otra risita y dejándome más avergonzada, hoy conocería a ese frio vampiro… No tenía idea por qué me interesaba tanto.-"Sabes… Ya deberíamos volver… En este momento percibió nuestro olor, ¡_quizás_ llegaremos antes que él si corremos ahora!"- Dijo Alice jalando de Jasper emocionada.

-"Voy por Emmet y Rose"- Les grite sobre mi hombro al tiempo que corría en su dirección, los encontré en un risco, sentados y viendo el paisaje. Les avise lo que sucedía y corrimos juntos de regreso a casa, cuando por fin divisamos el cuarto el claro y la enorme cabaña. Al frente estaban Carlisle, Alice, Jasper y una mujer con dos hombres desconocidos. Nos acercamos más en silencio y pude detallar a la mujer, era un poco más alta que Alice y su rostro era angelical y compasivo, también me dio un aire maternal. Debía ser Esme. En cuanto a los hombres, el primero tenía los ojos rojos escarlatas no era mucho más mayor de unos diecisiete años y era un poco bajo comparado con su compañero, vestía una larga túnica oscura pero no negra, sino más bien como grisácea.

Él otro hombre era… era… _perfecto_. Tenía una mandíbula pronunciada, nariz perfilada y cabello broncíneo, era alto delgado pero musculoso, su piel era tan pálida como la de cualquier otro vampiro y su sonrisa era… Alucinante. Si necesitara respirar me abría asfixiado, ya que desde que lo vi había parado de hacerlo. Nada es perfecto y este chico aunque lo pareciera no lo era, sus ojos eran de un vivo rojo escarlata que lo hacían ver aterrador. Tenía una misma túnica pero atada al cuello la suya era vino tinto oscuro y parecía casi nuevo haciendo que el color de su cabello y ojos resaltaran. Emmet me empujo hacia el frente para que siguiera caminando ya que también me había detenido, en segundos estuvimos justo al frente de los recién llegados.

-"¡Chicos! Esta es Esme"- Dijo Alice señalando a la Mujer.

-"Es un placer tenerlos con nosotros, lamento no haber estado esta mañana tuve un percance"- Dijo amablemente y con tono irónico mientras le daba un pequeño codazo al adonis de ojos escarlatas, el solo mostro una preciosa sonrisa torcida.

-"Él es Edward, perteneció a nuestro clan hace unas décadas… Ahora solo está de visita"- Dijo Carlisle señalando al Adonis-"Y el es Alec, un compañero de su nuevo clan… Edward, Alec ya conocen a Jasper y Rosalie ellos son Emmet y Bella, Son hermanos y se unirán a nuestro clan"- Edward me escudriñaba minuciosamente con los ojos mientras que Alec tenía cara de preocupación.

-"Eso… Los haría siete ¿no?"- Dijo Edward sin mostrar alteración alguna en su voz.

-"Si… seriamos el clan más grande de Norteamérica, creo."- dejo Carlisle, Edward paso su mano sobre su cabellera y movió los labios pensativos sin quitarme un ojo de encima.

-"¿De dónde vienen?"- Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos intensamente, sentía como su mirada me taladraba hasta el fondo de mi alma… Si es que tenía. Me quede absolutamente muda y las palabras no salían mas allá de mi garganta.

-"De Forks, Washington"- Respondió Emmet con definición y poniéndose junto a mí.

-"Ummm"- Edward no dejaba de observarme, hasta que Alec lo miro de reojo y este volteo automáticamente como si hubiese sido llamado.-"Tienes razón…"- Dijo en un susurro como respondiendo alguna pregunta silenciosa.-"Carlisle… Sabes que no tengo nada contra este clan, de hecho somos amigos… o eso creo…. Pero Aro… Es otra cosa… Tengo la obligación de informarle de esta nueva unión"- Dijo Edward como si estuviera luchando en su interior por alguna fuerza invisible.-"Pero, será en otra ocasión, por el momento no he venido por trabajo… son unas cortas vacaciones"- Dijo mostrando la misma sonrisa torcida.

-"Pero Ed…"-Dijo Alec pero en ese instante Edward lo callo con un movimiento de su mano.

-"Estamos de vacaciones hermano… Y… Bella ¿no?"- Dijo dirigiéndose a mí, yo asentí temerosa y él me miro de nuevo intensidad.-"¿Podemos hablar en privado?"- Mi boca parecía haber caído al suelo y mis ojos sabia que habían salido de mis orbes, de tener corazón seguro abría salido por la boca y huido en el bosque… ¿Qué quería él de mi?

* * *

Les gusto? XD

Saludos!

**:)**


	4. Regreso

Aki esta el nuevo cap!

Gracias por los reviews! Me encanta q les guste ^^.

Mañana quizas suba el proximo, no duden en pasar por mi otras historias!

Se les quiere!

* * *

Capítulo III

Regreso

_**Edward POV**_

Después de décadas… Hoy por fin vería a mi familia… Que de seguro no deseaba ni sentir mi presencia… Seguro me odiarían, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué volveré. Si yo fuera Carlisle ni siquiera me dignara a cruzar palabra con ese hereje cobarde que tan solo con una amenaza corre a las faldas de los Vulturis… Si me odiaban tenían toda la razón. Aunque fuera por la decisión equivocada.

Deje mis hábitos vegetarianos y lo poco de humanidad que quedaba conmigo cuando me uní a los Vulturis. Ahora si era un monstruo y lo peor era que no me daba vergüenza admitirlo, si lo hice fue por una buena causa y estaba feliz con esa decisión, aunque hubiera dado lo que fuera por que hubiera otra solución más que esta.

En todo caso, volvería. Extrañaba a mi pequeña y fastidiosa _hermana_, a mi dulce y maternal _madre_ y a mi compasivo _padre_. Temía de su reacción a mi regreso, después de todo… Yo había cambiado. Quizás ellos también, o podría ser que no cambiaran solo me odiaran por hacerlo. En fin, ni me tome la molestia de localizarlos Alice estaba muy ligada a mí seguro tendría una premonición de mi yendo en su encuentro ellos mismos se encargarían de encontrarme.

Aro… Aro no deseaba que fuera solo, ahora era su mascota preferida y los Cullen podrían lavarme el cerebro… Los Cullen… A penas parecía ayer cuando yo _era _uno de ellos… Alec y la odiosa de Jane se ofrecieron para escoltarme -claro como si fuera un objeto muy preciado - no tuve más remedio que adaptarme a la idea de tener que llevar esas cargas en mi viaje.

Fui directo a los límites de Alaska, seguro estarían allí, supuse. Si no estaban en Alaska iría a Seattle todo lo tenía cien por ciento planeado pero Jane tuvo que entrometerse como siempre en todo lo que hago, como si no tuviera que lidiar para colmo con sus morbosos pensamientos sobre mi persona y su torturada cabecilla. Ella iría a Seattle si estaban allá Alice la encontraría y nos avisaría por el móvil que _Aro _nos había facilitado a cada uno por igual.

Como pensaba, los Cullen estaban en Alaska no fue difícil percibir el olor de Esme cuando estábamos a pocos kilómetros de los límites del estado. Viajar con Alec era total y absolutamente aburrido, para empezar no podía correr muy rápido sentía que trotaba, el era lento casi nunca tenía necesidad de correr y las pocas veces que lo hacía no sacaba al máximo su habilidad, segundo, oír sus pensamientos era como lanzarse a un lago y descubrir lo poco profundo que es desparramándote contra el duro suelo de rocas puntiagudas… Siempre parecía pensativo o cierto tipo de filósofo pero en realidad solo se preocupaba por cosas como su imagen, su nueva túnica, su peinado, la horrible imagen de Jane- en eso concordábamos- en encontrar alguna chica… Era totalmente ensordecedor, y para completar sus pensamientos eran muy fuertes era como si ¡gritara ser oído!

Cuando por fin encontramos a Esme entre el bosque me sentí aliviado, tan solo ver su rostro conocido después de tantos años… Solo ver que mantenía su misma cálida sonrisa de aprobación me hacía sentir de nuevo en casa.

-"¡Edward!"- Dijo al instante que me vio, saltando a mi cuello como haría una típica madre después de que su hijo ha tenido largo tiempo fuera de casa. Le devolví el abrazo y por un segundo me olvide de todo lo que estaba bajo mi cargo y de la presencia de Alec a mis espaldas.-"¡Oh cielo mírate! Tu piel luce tan fresca y viva… Y tus ojos… No apruebo la dieta pero… ¡Te ves tan adorable!"-Dijo estrujándome las mejillas como niño pequeño.

-"Eh… Sí, Claro… Adorable… Parezco el propio demonio mamá…"- Dije en un susurro regresando a la realidad y viendo en que me había convertido… Ningún asesino era adorable, Esme tenía muy bien puesto su papel de madre.

-"Shhhh ¡no digas tonterías! Además _tú_ lo quisiste así ¿no?"- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y viéndome intensamente.

-"_Sabes lo que pasara si se entera, ¿no?"- _Resonó la voz mental de Alec a mis espaldas yo solo encogí los hombros y le mostré una sonrisa a mi madre, no podía saber nada de esto.

-"Si… Así lo quería."- Dije con definición, aunque Esme no se lo creyó, nunca me creyó con respecto a este tema.

-"¿_No puedes hablar con Alec a tus espaldas cierto?"-_ Pregunto mi madre en su mente, yo puse mi mejor cara de confusión e ignore su comentario, pero en mi interior solo quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos… Gritar todo lo que en estos cuarenta años había estado guardando.

-"¿Donde están viviendo ahora?"- Pregunte cambiando el tema.

-"En los límites de un pequeño pueblo, te encantara cielo no hay instituto, nadie nos conoce ¡ni se enteran de nuestra presencia!"-

-"No nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo… Solo unos días, tal vez unas semanas… Tengo responsabilidades."- Dije optando mi nueva característica particular que había desarrollado en compañía de Aro, Cayo y Marco… La frialdad. En mi posición y cargo eso era esencial.

-"Ah… Se me olvidaba… Tenemos… Tenemos nuevos integrantes en la familia"- Dijo dubitativa.

-"Mamá…"- Ella me chito y me tomo de un brazo jalándome en dirección al bosque. Le hice una seña a Alec y este me siguió como una sombra, debatiéndose en su interior sobre los nuevos miembros y cuantos serian.

Increíble pero cierto… Tardamos toda una maldita mañana en llegar a la cabaña de los Cullen. Definitivamente no saldría de viaje más nunca con Alec o Jane esto estaba resultando total y absolutamente un insufrible martirio, la próxima vez escogería a Demetri o quizás a Félix, ellos si eran buenos en el campo.

Después de unas horas en el bosque, olfatee un olor peculiar, un olor que hace años era muy familiar para mi… Alice. Corrí entre los arboles siguiendo como zombie aquel encantador olor, no podía esperar para abrazarla y poder estrujarle su cabellera despeinándola poniéndola como una fiera total, Y… Recordé a Alec… Si me alejaba mucho Aro me mataría al llegar me detuve unos minutos esperándolo a él y a Esme, cuando al fin llegaron volví a empezar mi suave trote en el bosque, que frustración. Al fin llegamos a un claro en el bosque nevado observe con atención a una pequeña cabaña.-pequeña comparada con mi palacio en Volterra- ubicada en todo el centro de este, era justo el tipo de lugar que Esme escogería para vivir. Di un brinco de alegría en mi interior y corrí nuevamente, esta vez lo más rápido que pude, llegando en menos de un segundo junto a la pequeña casa.

Algo se movió entre la maleza y me gire preparado para defenderme en caso de ser necesario… Pero todo paso tan rápido en menos de segundos tenia a una pequeña criatura encaramada sobre mi espalda jalándome de mi túnica y removiéndome el cabello con fuerza.

-"¡NUNCA TE ME ADELANTARAS EN NADA EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN VULTURI!"-Chillo Alice encima mío mientras que buscaba la forma de quitármela de encima, ella reía y seguía removiendo mi ya alborotado cabello.

-"_esto es inapropiado"-_Resoplo la voz de Alec a mis espaldas y unas risitas mentales de mi madre sonaron en coro. Ignore el comentario de Alec.

-"Ok, ok me rindo… ¡Tu ganass!"- Dije en medio de un jadeo ya que Alice casi me dejaba hablar por la presión que hacía la túnica sobre mi cuello, de ser humano seguro me hubiera ahorcado hace minutos. Alice se carcajeo y me soltó.

-"Claro que gano hermanito y ni se te ocurra retarme a un juego de ajedrez por que ya vi que ganare también"- Dijo riéndose… En realidad en eso estaba pensando exactamente.

-"Edward…"- Escuche una voz familiar proveniente del porche de la cabaña, alce la vista y pude ver a mi Carlisle viéndome como nunca antes lo había hecho, su mirada mostraba tantas emociones que era difícil saber lo que en realidad expresaba… y su mente, su mente era un caos indeleble.-"Vaya… Estas… Cambiado"-Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-"Y tu… tú sigues exactamente como antes"- Dije agachando la mirada ocultando con vergüenza mis ojos escarlatas, si había alguien en el mundo del cual me avergonzaría hasta la muerte por mis acciones seria Carlisle, él siempre creyó en mí en todo momento me brindo su confianza y afecto, me enseño como ser vampiro sin lastimar a nadie y yo… Lo defraude. Una mano pesada se poso sobre mi hombro derecho y pude recordar instantáneamente a quien pertenecía ese toque.

-"No tienes nada de que apenarte hijo… Cada quien elije su camino… Tu elegiste este, es tu vida y no la mía… Estoy orgulloso de ti y siempre lo estaré Edward"- Estaba seguro que de poder llorar lo hubiera hecho, en ese momento solo quería abandonar a los Vulturi que todo fuera como antes y acabar con esa farsa.

-"_Por eso no debes decirles… Muchos saldrán heridos y entre ellos Carlisle"- _Volvió a pensar Alec a mis espaldas, empezaba a molestarme. Le estreche la mano a mi padre con afecto y sintiéndome de nuevo bienvenido, como si nada hubiese pasado pero… Un olor nuevo capto mi atención. Cerré los ojos y percibí bien el olor nuevo y desconocido… Parecían dulces fresias pero eran más atractivas que estas… Era un olor tan… Tan delicioso, pero no comestible. No esté olor no se comparaba al olor de la sangre humana, era delicioso y atrayente pero no me provocaba sed, era hipnotizante difícil de describir… era… Ella.

Una hermosa criatura salió de las malezas flaqueada de un gigante y una rubia parecida a una Barbie, Rosalie Hale la había conocido antes de irme de la familia Cullen, ella y su hermano pasaban de vez en vez por nuestro hogar. La dueña del olor y el gigante jamás los había visto, la chica era sumamente preciosa, tenia cabellos largos y achocolatados en espesos rizos que le daban un aspecto dulce y tierno, sus enormes ojos ambarinos y su piel lozana pálida delataba que era un vampiro… Una hermosa vampira… Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a nuestra posición, minutos que me parecieron horas interminables… Deseaba conocer a esa chica.

-"¡Chicos! Esta es Esme"- Dijo Alice señalando a mi Madre, una vez que estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

-"Es un placer tenerlos con nosotros, lamento no haber estado esta mañana tuve un percance"- Dijo amablemente y con tono irónico mientras me propinaba un suave codazo, solo pude responder con un intento de sonrisa… No podía quitar los ojos de esa chica…

-"Él es Edward, perteneció a nuestro clan hace unas décadas… Ahora solo está de visita"- Dijo Carlisle señalándome -"Y el es Alec, un compañero de su nuevo clan… Edward, Alec ya conocen a Jasper y Rosalie ellos son Emmet y Bella, Son hermanos y se unirán a nuestro clan"- Debí de suponer que estos eran los nuevos miembros… Alec tenía la mente turbada, muchas ideas al mismo tiempo, tantas que no dejaban concentrarme en los pensamientos de la chica… de Bella.

-"¡_Tierra a Edward!… ¡Saca cuentas por favor! ¡Mira cuantos son!"-_ Grito Alec en su interior.

-"Eso… Los haría siete ¿no?"- Dije en tono casual, aunque Alec tenía razón… Ahora eran el clan más grande de Norteamérica.

-"Si… seriamos el clan más grande de Norteamérica, creo."- Me confirmo mi padre, esto me incomodo un poco… Si Aro se enteraba… Se sentiría amenazado… Y…

-"¿De dónde vienen?"- Le pregunte a la chica directamente cambiando el tema y no dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, ella estaba en… Blanco. No podía leer nada… Era un hoyo negro, un muro el cual no podía atravesar… Eso era imposible, nadie era inmune a mi don… Y ella no sería la excepción.

-"De Forks, Washington"- Respondió el gigante ubicándose justo al lado de la temblorosa chica, quizás me mostré muy interesado…

-"Ummm"-Reflexione durante un segundo lo que ocurría, habían muchas cosas en mi cabeza junto con las preguntas de muchas personas al mismo tiempo… De muchas menos de ella.

_-"Sabes que Aro tiene que enterarse… Es tú deber… No puedes pasarlo por alto Edward… ¡Las consecuencias serán enormes!... Tienes que hacer lo que tu cargo dicta… Has cumplir las leyes… Nuestras leyes"-_ Repetía Alec una y otra vez, estaba tan tenso que quería ahorcarlo en ese mismo instante.

-"Tienes razón…"-le dije finalmente haciendo callar sus pensamientos-"Carlisle… Sabes que no tengo nada contra este clan, de hecho somos amigos… o eso creo…"- Dije dubitativo haciendo uso de mi frialdad, Carlisle entendió que lo que decía no era cierto, solo actuaba por la presencia de Alec y asintió levemente-"Pero Aro… Es otra cosa… Tengo la obligación de informarle de esta nueva unión"-Dije pensando en una forma de olvidar este tema por unos días y definitivamente-"Pero, será en otra ocasión, por el momento no he venido por trabajo… son unas cortas vacaciones"-Culmine tratando de sonreír nuevamente y sintiendo el gruñido interno de Alec.

-"Pero Ed…"-Replico Alec en voz alta, haciendo uso de mi cargo con solo hacer un gesto el chico se cayó instantáneamente.

-"Estamos de vacaciones _hermano_… "-Le dije con calma

-"_Lamento mi insolencia señor, no pasara de nuevo"-_ Replico nuevamente la voz mental de Alec a mis espaldas, estaba furioso y su tono lo expresaba todo.

-"Y… Bella ¿no?"- Dije dirigiéndome a la chica tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido.-"¿Podemos hablar en privado?"- Le susurre ignorando a Alec y sus quejas internas, la chica estaba temblorosa y con miedo, se le veía en la cara… Ahora mismo tenía que averiguar ¡¿qué diablos era esa chiquilla y por qué no podía leer su mente!

* * *

Saludos!

**:)**


	5. Don

Aqui el nuevo cap! Disfrutenlo!

Gracias por los reviews! Se les quiere!

* * *

Capítulo IV

Don

_**Bella POV**_

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos por la petición que Edward me había hecho. Él ignoro a los demás y camino en silencio hacia el bosque. En ningún momento se giro para mirarme, para verificar mi presencia… supuse que leía mis pensamientos. Diablos se me olvido por un momento que era lector de mentes… Tal vez escucho con todo sonido y claridad la forma en que me babeaba por el mentalmente… ¡Qué vergüenza! Si fuera humana mi corazón latería al cien por cien y mi respiración me faltaría, sin contar que ¡mi color natural seria rojo!

Camine cabizbaja siguiendo sus silenciosos pasos, cuando llegamos a la entrada del bosque su paso seco y todo quedo en silencio, gire mi cabeza porque sentía las miradas escrutadoras de los vampiros que dejamos a nuestras espaldas, pero sorprendentemente no había nadie…

El no se digno a mirarme, solo respiro profundamente el aire y comenzó a quitarse la túnica de su cuello la estiro y la tendió en una rama de un árbol cercano, volvió a suspirar con tranquilidad.

-"¿Eres rápida?"- Dijo en un susurro, apenas volteando la cabeza para mirarme sobre su hombro, tenía una sonrisa de sarcasmo y una expresión divertida.

-"Lo suficiente"- Respondí con tranquilidad pero con firmeza, el se carcajeo un poco aun dándome la espalda.

-"Entonces… Sígueme… Si puedes"- Volvió a respirar profundamente y en menos de un parpadeo ya no estaba ante mis ojos, solté una suave maldición y comencé a correr siguiendo su rastro, el engreído ya había corrido casi un kilometro pero por suerte no perdí su rastro, corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta donde mis piernas podían llegar y aun así ni su sombra pude alcanzar… Casualmente su rastro me llevaba al mismo acantilado donde Emmet y Rosalie estaban antes de su llegada… Al fin llegue y él estaba sentado en la muy cerca de la orilla, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.-"Perdón… Pensaba que eras _rápida"-_ Dijo en tono sarcástico, yo le voltee los ojos y cruce mis brazos, estaba a punto de tirarlo por el acantilado.-"Vamos… Siéntate conmigo"- Dijo aun en la misma posición… Parecía una estatua marmoleada perfecta, hice lo que pidió casi instantáneamente.-"No me respondas nada… Solo piensa ¿sí?"- Dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe y meneando los labios de un lado a otro, pensando. Yo solo solté un sonido de asentimiento-"De acuerdo… ¿Cuál es Tu color favorito?"- Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue… ¿_Que te importa?_ Y él… Lo estaba oyendo, para sorpresa mía ni siquiera se agito, era como si fuera ignorante de mis pensamientos.

-"¿Entonces?"- Dijo un poco impaciente-"No estás colaborando Bella"-

-"¡Tengo rato pensando!"- Dije irritada por su altanería, quise decirle ¡_MANDON! _ Pero no quería que me ahorcara…

-"¿Estas pensando?"- Dijo frunciendo los labios y viéndome directamente a los ojos. Yo asentí ante lo obvio.-"Eso… Eso no… Eso no es posible, yo… ¿Qué?… ¿Que eres Bella?"- Dijo parándose en un segundo y mirándome con ojos alarmados.

-"Eh… ¿No puedes leerme? ¿Eso es posible? Vaya tu don está fallando…"- dije empezando a soltar una carcajada, el se coloco con histeria las manos en la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en silencio.

-"¡ALEC!"- Grito en un gruñido, todo el bosque se estremeció ante el fiero rugido, hasta me puse en guardia al escucharlo. En segundos su acompañante Alec Vulturi apareció entre los arboles con cara de preocupación.

-"¿Señor? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué sucede?"- Dijo calmándose al ver que Edward estaba en perfecto estado.

-"¿Qué sucede? _Ella _me sucede…"-Dijo furioso señalándome-"Usa tu poder en ella"- Alec parecía contrariado y yo estaba asustada… ¿Él era el del inmenso dolor? O ¿era el que te dejaba fuera de combate? No importaba cual de los dos era, igual terminaría muerta.

-"¡ME MATARAS POR QUE NO PUEDES LEERME!"- Chille dominada por el miedo, La expresión de Edward paso de enfado a sorpresa y a compasión luego, me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego soltó una sonrisa irónica.

-"Chiquilla, ¡solo es un experimento! No te matare… Si mi don no sirve sobre ti… Deseo saber si otro si sirve…. No sentirás _nada_… Confía en mí_."-_ Me calme un poco ante su explicación y vi a Alec para pedirle que prosiguiera con la prueba, pero este tenía una cara de asombro y confusión.-"Alec, hazlo de una vez."- Dijo empezando a tensarse de nuevo.

-"Lo… Lo estoy haciendo… ¿Bella no lo sientes?"- Dijo asombrado.

-"Eh… Solo siento… Como algo que me empuja… Pero… De resto nada malo"- le respondí cruzando los brazos, Alec miro a Edward con confusión y este solo estaba sonriendo.

-"Sabes lo que significa ¿no?"- Le dijo Alec a Edward en un susurro.

-"Vete Alec, ya no te necesito"- resoplo Edward borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, Alec bajo la cabeza y se giro hacia el bosque.-"Si te atreves a decirle a Jane, date por muerto."- Anuncio Edward en voz alta y con un rugido interno, Alec se paró a medio caminar y agacho más la cabeza para luego perderse en el bosque como un rayo.

-"¿Qué significa?"- Pregunte una vez que nos quedamos solos. Él solo se sentó en el mismo lugar que antes y cerró nuevamente los ojos.

-"Tienes un don, Bella… Uno magnifico… Si Aro se entera…"- Dijo susurrando

-"¿Un don? ¿Qué es? ¿Inmunidad?"- El soltó una risotada.

-"No inmunidad… Es un Escudo… Si tan solo aprendieras a usarlo, quizás… Quizás podrías usarlo no solo contigo, sino con otros."- Vaya, ¡era especial! ¡Tengo un don! Dije soltando una risita de alegría, Edward abrió los ojos y miro hacia el cielo, en silencio me acompaño en mi alegría.

-"Eres diferente ¿sabes?"- Las palabras salieron de mis labios naturales y espontaneas, sin control. Él giro su rostro hacia mí y posó sus ojos sobre los míos, con curiosidad.

-"Explícate"- Dijo con una voz ronca y sedosa. Por segundos olvide lo que iba a decir y me perdí en sus ojos.

-"Eh… Si… Bueno… Digo que… Eres diferente… Cuando estas sin Alec… Eres otro, con Alec eres… Frio y seco… Odioso, no me cae bien ese Edward."-Edward se carcajeo y se acerco más a mí.

-"Mi trabajo implica que sea así…"- Dijo viendo al vacio y con cara seria.

-"¿_Trabajo_?"- ¿Estar con los Vulturi era un trabajo?

-"Eh… No sé porque… Pero tu… Me haces decir cosas que no debería"-

-"Vamos… No puede ser top secret o ¿sí?"- El asintió y coloco una sonrisa de medio lado.

-"¿Te cae bien _este_ Edward?"- Pregunto en un susurro, viendo en la misma dirección, solté un sonido de afirmación incapaz de decir palabras, estaba muy apenada-"¿Qué te gusta?"- Yo dude en responder y él se giro por completo hacía mi mirándome fijamente, yo baje la mirada.

-"Eh… Me gusta… Lo feliz que te vez… Lo pacifico que pareces… Me agrada eso"- El sonrió con cariño y su diestra me rozo la mejilla con delicadeza, me miro a los ojos y yo le devolví el gesto, perdiéndome en esos pozos profundos rojos escarlatas.

-"¿Que eres Bella?"- Dijo en un susurro, mis ojos no pudieron evitar desviarse a sus labios y sabía que era inevitable un beso… Pero no fue así. Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, Edward lo ignoro por un segundo pero luego lo contesto a mala gana. En ningún momento dijo palabra, solo asintió muchas veces. En varios momentos su mirada se posó sobre mi y en otros en un vacio.

Las únicas palabras que menciono en toda la conversación fueron –"Si, señor"- me tendría que quedar con la curiosidad.

* * *

:D Les gustaria que hiciera este cap segun la version de Edward?

Haganmelo saber =)

Saludos

**:)**


	6. Sorpresa

**N/A**: Lamento la demora chiks aqui esta el nuevo cap, como lo pidieron en version Edward xD

Respondiendo algunas preguntas :)

=/ respecto a Nessie... Como nacera si Bella es vampira :( no pense en eso hasta que lo preguntaste XD

Respecto a de que si Edward es el "malo" Bueno eh... No creo que pueda responderlo :) seria contar mi idea y tendras que esperar a verlo tu misma Xd

Y Respecto a lo que pasara con Bella cuando se descubra su don pues... Tambien no puedo decirlo =) donde queda el suspenso y misterio? XD

* * *

Capítulo V

Sorpresa

**Edward POV**

-_"¿qué haces? Estas cambiado hijo… ¿La chica te interesa?"_-Decía Carlisle en su mente al oír mi petición

-"_Vaya Ed ahora si vas directo al grano ¿eh? Aunque… ¡Porque no te decides de una vez con lo que quieres hablarle! ¡ODIO ESTAR A CIEGAS!"- _Me limite a reír mentalmente al escuchar los pensamientos de mi antigua hermana.

-"_¿qué quiere este intento de vampiro con Bella?"-_resoplo en su mente Emmet el hermano de Bella, ignore el comentario y solo me concentre en mi objetivo.

-"_No digas nada, no digas nada, el sabe lo que hace… ¿Lo sabes no?"- _susurraba Alec a mis espaldas con tono nervioso, también lo ignore. Respire profundamente y deje aquellas voces atrás, unos pasos silenciosos me seguían no muy de cerca supuse que sería Bella todo estaba muy callado… Debía de ser ella. Me sentía totalmente indefenso en esta posición, no podía escuchar sus pensamientos (si es que pensaba) y el viento estaba en mi contra no dejando casi rastros de su flameante olor. Seguí caminando con calma confiando en mis instintos y me detuve al iniciar el bosque, colgué con calma mi túnica en una rama y trate de percibir su olor… Los pasos cedieron.

Gire lentamente mi cara pareciendo confiado… Aunque temía por que me atacaran por la espalda, últimamente estaba muy paranoico. –"_Estoy a unos metros… Solo por si acaso, sonríe si quieres que me aleje un poco mas…"- _Dijo Alec, en segundos su olor característico a gel de baño me pego de frente… Ya estaba internado en el bosque, me sentí más seguro sabiendo que estaría cerca en caso de alguna emboscada pero aun así quería más privacidad, sonreí aunque con ironía y vi a la chica por encima de mi hombro, estaba temblorosa… Muy temblorosa para ser un vampiro normal y su respiración era agitada y sin seguimiento, jugueteaba con sus zapatos y los miraba fijamente.

-"¿Eres rápida?"- Le pregunte sabiendo que no podía ser más rápida que yo... Aun no conocía un vampiro que pudiera.

-"Lo suficiente"- Su voz sonaba como dulces campanillas del cielo aunque… No debió decir eso, ¿me estaba retando? No pude evitar carcajearme un poco ante su valentía y volví a mirar al frente buscando un lugar perfecto y alejado para nuestra conversación… Me llego a la mente una imagen muy fuerte de un acantilado… Emmet y Rosalie estaban en él hace un rato… Era perfecto y podía ver el camino por los recuerdos de Rosalie tan fuertes.

-"Entonces… Sígueme… Si puedes"-Le respondí divertido y aceptando su reto respire profundamente inhalando lo poco que me llegaba de su olor y corrí lo más rápido que pude entre los arboles dejando a tras mío solo una pequeña brisa. Llegue al acantilado en segundos, una vez allí espere un rato por un momento pensé que quizás había perdido mi rastro.

-"_Vaya…. Si que corres rápido Jefe… Casi lo pierdo"-_ Por segundos olvide que Alec estaba tras mi pista así que si Alec me alcanzo ella no tendría problemas. Me senté a esperarla en la punta del acantilado y me desabotone un poco la camisa para recibir ese dulce y frio viento de montaña que tanto extrañaba, cerré los ojos y volví a inhalar los alrededores, el olor dulce a Fresias había regresado y unos pasos se oyeron a mi lado.

-"Perdón… Pensaba que eras _rápida"- _Le dije a Bella mientras sonreía sarcásticamente, escuche de su parte un bufido leve de su parte. Se mantuvo parada a mi lado poniéndome nuevamente nervioso con su extremo silencio.-"Vamos… Siéntate conmigo"- le dije tratando de no parecer vulnerable ni alterado. Ella se sentó y sentí sus ojos sobre mi era hora de acabar con esto. -"No me respondas nada… Solo piensa ¿sí?"- Le dije de inmediato, abrí los ojos y mire al cielo como buscando una pregunta sencilla con una respuesta sencilla. Ella solo asintió pero sin hablar, con un sonido seco.-"De acuerdo… ¿Cuál es Tu color favorito?"- Le Pregunte con tranquilidad esperando recibir sus ondas mentales por primera vez, esperando escuchar la respuesta como tantas veces lo había hecho con miles de personas pero… Nada. ¡¿No estaba pensando o qué?

-"¿Entonces?"- le dije comenzando a exasperarme de verdad… Su silencio me incomodaba, ¡me estaba totalmente enloqueciendo! -"No estás colaborando Bella"-

-"¡Tengo rato pensando!"-Chillo muy alto pero aun así sonando tan perfectamente como un ángel.

-"¿Estas pensando?"- Le dije tensándome de veras, la mire fijamente a los ojos como taladrándola con mi mirada ella solo asintió con sus ojos ambarinos bien abiertos como si fuera algo obvio e inocuo.-"Eso… Eso no… Eso no es posible, yo… ¿Qué?… ¿Que eres Bella?"- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PODIA LEER SU MENTE? ¡MI DON NUNCA FALLABA! ¡¿POR QUÉ CON ELLA SI? Me pare de golpe tenso y escandalizado por el solo hecho de que una tonta vampira me pudiera bloquear y no creyéndolo al mismo tiempo.

-"Eh… ¿No puedes leerme? ¿Eso es posible? Vaya tu don está fallando…"- ¡PERFECTO! Ahora la dulce e inocente criatura capaz de bloquearme se burla de mi desdicha y se carcajea de mi infortunio en mi propia cara… Automáticamente mis manos volaron a mi cabeza y comencé a caminar en círculos pensando en algo para calmarme algo que me hiciera ver que no era_ yo_ el del problema.

-"¿_Qué estará haciendo Jane? La extraño…"- _Bingo.

-"¡ALEC!"- Rugí hacia el bosque, si mi don no funcionaba… El de él tampoco ¿no? A menos que mi don sea la falla…

-"¿Señor? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué sucede?"- Chillo Alec saliendo de los arboles preocupado_-"Dios… Está bien, pensé que lo habrían quemado en trocitos para mi llegada"-_

-"¿Qué sucede? _Ella _me sucede…"-Dije totalmente fuera de control y señalando al objeto de mis desdichas-"Usa tu poder en ella"- Alec parecía confundido y sus pensamientos estaban agitados, ilegibles palabras incoherentes.

-"¡ME MATARAS POR QUE NO PUEDES LEERME!"- resonó una voz angelical y furiosa, dirigí toda la atención a bella y esta estaba cien por ciento indignada, aquella chica que me lleno de ira de forma tan irracional y descontrolada en tan pocos segundos también fue capaz de arrebatármela con solo hablar, la mire con nuevos ojos dándome cuenta de que no era su culpa _este _problema, no lo hacía apropósito… Era algo natural en ella.

-"Chiquilla, ¡solo es un experimento! No te matare… Si mi don no sirve sobre ti… Deseo saber si otro si sirve…. No sentirás _nada_… Confía en mí_."-_ Le explique con suavidad y calma, ella suspiro y su rostro se relajo no por completo pero era un avance. Luego le asintió a Alec como seña de aprobación, pero este no hizo nada.-"Alec, hazlo de una vez."- Le dije comenzando a sentirme ansioso.

-"Lo… Lo estoy haciendo… ¿Bella no lo sientes?"-Respondió con voz de asombro_...-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sirve?"- _Se preguntaba constantemente en su mente intentando cada vez con más fuerza, empujando su don hacía bella cada vez más.

-"Eh… Solo siento… Como algo que me empuja… Pero… De resto nada malo"- Anuncio Bella cruzando los brazos tímida, Alec seguía intentando y yo no podía evitar sonreír de satisfacción al saber que no era un problema de mi don.

-"Sabes lo que significa ¿no?"- Susurro Alec en mi dirección no siendo capaz de aclarar sus pensamientos agitados

-"Vete Alec, ya no te necesito"- Le dije obviando el tema. Alec se giro y se dirigió al bosque aun tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos

-"_Hay que decírselo a Jane, ella sabrá que hacer"-_ Dijo en su mente.

-"Si te atreves a decirle a Jane, date por muerto."- Rugí para hacerle saber que mi amenaza era real y sin juegos.

-"_Es tu deber… Nuestro deber… Esto se sabrá algún día… No diré nada, luego lo hablaremos"-_ dijo parándose en medio camino para luego proseguir su marcha en sumo silencio.

-"¿Qué significa?"- Dijo una vocecita femenina, se me había olvidado que ella seguía a mis espaldas, me volteé y me senté de nuevo en la punta del acantilado.

-"Tienes un don, Bella… Uno magnifico… Si Aro se entera…"- Las palabras salieron de mi boca con naturalidad, palabras que no debería decir estuvieron a punto de salir, de no ser por mi sentido común que cerro mis labios.

-"¿Un don? ¿Qué es? ¿Inmunidad?"- ¡esta chica si es impredecible! ¿Ahora cree que es indestructible? No pude evitar reírme del hecho

-"No inmunidad… Es un Escudo… Si tan solo aprendieras a usarlo, quizás… Quizás podrías usarlo no solo contigo, sino con otros."- Dije igual que antes, hablando más de lo que debía, ¿qué diablos me pasaba?... Una risita de campanillas me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, ¿Por qué todo en ella era tan adorable?

-"Eres diferente ¿sabes?"- Su dulce voz volvió a resonar sorprendiéndome nuevamente, la mire a los ojos escrutándola con la mirada.

-"Explícate"- Le dije totalmente ensimismado en sus ojos y ella en los míos, paso largo rato hasta que oyera su dulce voz de nuevo.

-"Eh… Si… Bueno… Digo que… Eres diferente… Cuando estas sin Alec… Eres otro, con Alec eres… Frio y seco… Odioso, no me cae bien ese Edward."-Esta niña nunca dejaría de sorprenderme… Su sinceridad ante lo que opinaba de mi me impacto de golpe y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada e instintivamente me acerque más a ella.

-"Mi trabajo implica que sea así…"- muy bien Edward sigue soltando la sopa… Esta chica seria mi perdición

-"¿_Trabajo_?"- Repitió curiosa

-"Eh… No sé porque… Pero tu… Me haces decir cosas que no debería"- Dije viendo hacia las montañas y tratando de recuperar la compostura, no debía andar diciendo esas cosas y mas a una desconocida. Por más linda, dulce e inocente que sea.

-"Vamos… No puede ser top secret o ¿sí?"- Dijo insistente, Top secret. Muy buena forma para clasificar mi conocimiento… Solo asentí y sonreí ante su ocurrencia.

-"¿Te cae bien _este_ Edward?"-Le pregunte cambiando el tema, pero aun viendo a las montañas, ella soltó un gemido de afirmación y me regocije en mi interior-"¿Qué te gusta?"- Volví a hacerle una pregunta pero esta vez viéndola directamente a los ojos ella estuvo dubitativa por un momento y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos.

-"Eh… Me gusta… Lo feliz que te vez… Lo pacifico que pareces… Me agrada eso"- Volvió a alzar su mirada y no pude hacer más que perderme en sus ojos ambarinos… ¿Dónde se estuvo escondiendo esta adorable criatura todo este tiempo? Con delicadeza le acaricie una mejilla sintiendo su suave y sedosa piel bajo mi mano.

-"¿Que eres Bella?"- Susurre sintiéndome cada vez mas contrariado en mi interior… Sus ojos bajaron hacia mis labios y los míos hacia los suyos… Deseaba con fervor posar mis labios sobre esos carnosos y delicados labrios… fui acercándome lentamente hacia ella y estando a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia… Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Quise ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero… El deber llamaba. Me separe de Bella, (odiaba esa distancia) y cogí el teléfono.

-"Hijo, pensé que nunca contestarías"- Aro… Odiaba que me dijera _Hijo _ Yo solo solté un gemido, como siempre solía responderle. Marco y Cayo decían que parecía el típico hijo rebelde de la familia… -"¿estás con los Cullens cierto? Llame a Jane, no está muy feliz quiere volver a Volterra… Alec… Por otro lado… Esta extraño. Espero que no me oculten nada"- Solté otro gemido.

-"En fin… Jane se encontrara contigo… ¿Cuento contigo no Edward? ¿Recuerdas cuál es tu deber y obligación? Hay que seguir las reglas"- Siempre me daba el mismo sermón absurdo.

-"Si, señor"- Dije cortante mientras trancaba el teléfono de golpe.

* * *

Saludos!

Espero que les haya gustado

**:)**


	7. Visiones

Hola! Lamento el cap tan corto, no tube tiempo de inspiracion -.- pronto empezara lo bueno :)

Hola a todos los nuevos Lectores!

Gracias a los demas por sus reviews

* * *

Capítulo VI

Visiones

Bella POV

Edward tranco el teléfono de golpe y lo guardo nuevamente, ahora estaba serio y tenso, con su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que cuando sintió el cambio de mi posición me miro alarmado, como si se hubiera olvidado de mi presencia. Suspiro y nuevamente volvió a mirar al vacio.

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"- El sonrió no con mucho ánimo y me miro a los ojos.

-"Lo que quieras"-

-"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué abandonaste a tu clan?"-Le dije viéndole a sus escalofriantes ojos escarlatas, el me sostuvo la mirada hasta que escucho la pregunta y la desvió de nuevo al vacio.

-"Viví con ellos mucho tiempo… Cuando haces lo mismo todos los días, te aburres."- Dijo con un tono de voz cortante y filosa.

-"Tengo casi cinco décadas viviendo con Emmet y… No creo que me pueda aburrir nunca"- Dije imitándolo y desaprobando con una mueca mi reacción.

-"Aro… Aro le da mejor uso a mi don que cualquiera de mi clan… No lo entenderías"-

-"¿Dejaste a tu familia por eso? ¿Por Aro y sus fines? Cuando estas con ellos… Los tratas con tanto cariño… No pareciera que te aburrieras con ellos..."- Edward se tenso a mi lado y se paro en un pestañeo observándome desde arriba con sus ojos ahora negros de rabia.

-"FUE MI DECISIÓN IRME ¿OK? ME ABURRI CON ELLOS, NECESITABA MAS. ENTIENDELO"- rugió apretando los puños a sus costados, luego miro para el bosque y respiro profundo-"Genial…"-Exclamo en un susurro casi inaudible, inclusive para un vampiro. Sus ojos se quedaron posados en los arboles como en espera de algo, yo seguí su mirada y en segundos apareció Alice entre estos dando saltitos.

-"¡EDWARD! ¡No trates a Bellis así!"- Dijo en un chillido, luego puso los ojos perdidos en el vacío y su rostro se volvió neutral nuevamente, estaba teniendo una visión estaba segura de ello. El rostro de Edward iba pasando de sorpresa a confusión, luego a shock y finalmente una sonrisa irónica paso por sus labios, su expresión furiosa desapareció y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a mí, viéndome extrañado pero calmado-"¿Vez? Si quieres que _eso pase_ ¡NO DEBES GRITARLE!"- Dijo Alce dando unos saltitos y en medio de un gritito, luego corrió a mi lado y me tendió la mano para que me levantara.

-"¿Qué pasara?"- Pregunte confundida por la conversación silenciosa que Edward y ella habían tenido. Alice solo me sonrió ampliamente.

-"¡Tranquila Bellis! Edward se encargara de todo"- Dijo lanzándole una mirada fulminante al eludido, este la miro sorprendido y extrañado como si no supiera de que hablara o no tuviera la mas mínima intención de seguir las ordenes de su antigua hermana.-"Las cosas pasaran con el _tiempo"-_ Dijo lentamente y endureciendo su mirada, dándole pavor a Edward.-"Ed, Carlisle quiere hablar contigo… quiere saber si… Jane vendrá"- Pregunto Alice con tono serio.

-"¿Por qué no le dices tú?"- Dijo Edward cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mofándose de su hermana.

-"¡Porque la pequeña enana no se decide! Va y viene, va y viene… ¡No tiene nada claro!"- Dijo Alice enfurruñándose como niña pequeña e imitando la posición de su hermano. Edward solo le giro los ojos y en menos de un segundo corrió en dirección a la cabaña.-"Ahora que estamos solas… ¿¡Te gusta Edward!"- Dijo Alice chillando a todo volumen, yo pegue un brinquito de sorpresa y la mire extrañada.

-"Eh… ¿por qué a de gustarme?... ¡Claro que no me gusta! ¡De donde sacas esas cosas! ¡APENAS LO CONOCI HOY!"- Dije elevando mi voz con cada palabra, no tenía idea porque me sentía tan apenada, avergonzada y temerosa, Alice solo entrecerró sus ojitos ambarinos y sonrió socarronamente luego me miro de arriba abajo y se tiro en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa. Yo la miraba indignada y sintiéndome más expuesta que nunca… Me recordaba los días en el instituto… No. Esto era peor.-"¡Aliiicceeee! Ya basta… No es para tanto"- Le decía haciendo pucheros y sentándome de golpe en el piso. Ella continúo riéndose hasta que se agoto y se sentó a mi lado.

-"Ya, ya… Es que me causo gracia que intentaras ocultar lo obvio, digo… Yo veo en futuro Bells, no crees que vi cuando casi se besaban hace un rato"- Dijo viéndome con carita de niña buena, y yo solo oculte mi cara entre mis rodillas y brazos tratando de que la tierra me comiera y pasar la vergüenza, si fuera humana… Seguro ya hubiera muerto de vergüenza.-"Vamos Bells, ¡no te avergüences! Tu también le gustas y mucho, solo que aun no lo sabe"- Me dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

-"Alice… Eso me parece irracional ¿sabes? El y yo somos… Muy diferentes"- Dije soltando un resoplido.

-"¡No, no es cierto! Bella ¡tú y el son tal para cual! Van a ser una linda pareja ya lo vi… Ups"-Alice puso sus manos rápido en su boca mientras que yo la veía con los ojos desorbitados.

-"¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO PUEDE SER!"- Alice asintió con la cabeza lentamente aun con sus manos en la boca.

-"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ¡no debí abrir la boca! Arruine la sorpresa"- exclamo haciendo un puchero, yo estaba aun con los ojos desorbitados y en estado de shock debía parecer una estatua de mármol con ropa, ¿yo con él? Ni en mis fantasías mas extrañas me lo habría imaginado, él se veía tan perfecto y yo… Bueno yo no era la gran cosa.-"¿Bells? ¡Bells háblame! ¡Lo lamento tanto! ¿Llamo a Edward? Lo hare si quieres…"-

-"Shhhh ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!"-grite saliendo de mi shock y parándome en menos de un segundo del suelo, Alice me imito y coloco su mano en mi tenso hombro tratando de calmarme.-"¿Como actuare ahora? ¡No podre verlo a la cara sabiendo esto! ¡Si apenas puedo estar a su lado sintiéndome como una hormiga ahora ni podre pararme frente a él sin derretirme como gelatina!"- chille sintiendo que entraba en una crisis nerviosa.

-"Tranquila Bells, Yo te ayudare, bueno Jasper lo hará. Tu solo tienes que hacerte la tonta y dejar que él de el primer paso"- Dijo Alice sonriendo con calma.

-"Si tu lo dices…"- Dije respirando profundo… aun no podía asimilar lo ocurrido, Edward y yo… ¿Juntos? Me parecía imposible.

* * *

**Saludos!**

**:)**


	8. Verdad

Aqui actualice lo mas rapido que pude =) ahora empieza lo bueno XD

gracias por lo s reviews!

Se les quiere.

* * *

Capítulo VII

Verdad

**Edward POV**

Detestaba a Aro, vivir con él… Bajo su tutela. Era la peor decisión que había tomado en toda mi vida inmortal… Había ocasiones en que solo deseaba morir y acabar con esta patética farsa, pero… Aro lo impediría, solo con tocarme sabría mis intenciones y me encerraría en esa maldita torre como acostumbraba luego de unos de mis momentos de rebeldía u oposición a sus costumbres. Después de varios intentos de huida, peleas innecesarias con Jane (e inútiles porque con solo verme, me inmovilizaba), intentos de asesinatos hacia Cayo, Marco y Aro… Luego de varios castigos en esa maldita torre y de miles de torturas… sobre todo la treintena de veces en que me negué a beber sangre humana… Después de todo aquello… Ya me había domesticado… No había forma de huir de los Vulturis, ni de oponerse.

Era lo que ellos mandaban y era lo que debía obedecer, esa farsa de que ellos eran piadosos vampiros que hacían cumplir las reglas no significaba nada para mi… No después de ser víctima de sus castigos y haber visto con mis propios ojos como masacraban inocentes…

Me encontraba sumido en aquello, teniendo el duro recuerdo de mis primeros días con los Vulturis y calmado ante tanto silencio, que me olvide por completo de Bella a mi lado, sus movimientos me sacaron de mi ensoñación y me alarmaron de pies a cabeza, si no fuera un vampiro experimentado seguro la hubiera atacado sin contemplación. Al calmarme suspire profundamente de su delicioso aroma y volví a ver a las montañas… Había algo en ese olor característico de ella que me relajaba totalmente… Era como si, todo de pronto estuviera en su lugar… Con solo sentir su presencia y olfatear su fragancia todo encajaba, todo estaba bien.

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"- Dijo la causante de mi actual paz y tranquilidad con su melodiosa voz viéndome directamente a los ojos, yo le sonreí a medias y le respondí la mirada.

-"Lo que quieras"-Le dije sin ánimo… Me gustaba ese silencio entre nosotros. No escuchar sus pensamientos era relajante igualmente, aunque me estresaba y me ponía muy ansioso cuando quería saber las respuestas a mis preguntas… Era algo contradictorio, como un círculo vicioso pero aun así me encantaba eso.

-"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué abandonaste a tu clan?"-Esta pequeña chiquilla siempre me sorprendía con sus preguntas, aunque esta vez presentía que esa pregunta se avecinaba.

-"Viví con ellos mucho tiempo… Cuando haces lo mismo todos los días, te aburres."- Dije repitiendo la misma oración que llevaba más de cuatro décadas siendo la respuesta de esa pregunta, odiaba esa oración aunque con el pasar del tiempo y con las muchas veces que me preguntaron lo mismo me había adaptado a ella.

-"Tengo casi cinco décadas viviendo con Emmet y… No creo que me pueda aburrir nunca"- Me replico haciéndome una mueca, en realidad nadie me había contestado con eso… Me agarro con la guardia baja.

-"Aro… Aro le da mejor uso a mi don que cualquiera de mi clan… No lo entenderías"- Le replique a ella buscando otra respuesta (aunque inútil) a su pregunta.

-"¿Dejaste a tu familia por eso? ¿Por Aro y sus fines? Cuando estas con ellos… Los tratas con tanto cariño… No pareciera que te aburrieras con ellos..."- Sentí como la furia llenaba mi cuerpo, no porque con ella… Si no conmigo mismo, ella tenía razón y había sido la primera en enfrentarme.

-"FUE MI DECISIÓN IRME ¿OK? ME ABURRI CON ELLOS, NECESITABA MAS. ENTIENDELO"- Gruñí apretando con fuerza mis puños y notando que me había parado por completo sin notarlo.

-"_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN VULTURI NI TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A HABLARLE A ISABELLA ASI OTRA VEZ"- _Resonó la voz mental de Alice en tono de advertencia viniendo de los arboles.

-"Genial…"-dije para mis adentros mientras que esperaba lo inevitable y mi ira se esfumaba por completo.

-"¡EDWARD! ¡No trates a Bellis así!"- Me dijo chillándome con su vocecita de campanillas agudas luego aparecieron ante mis ojos imágenes claras y bien definidas… en todas ellas los protagonistas éramos Bella y yo, en una íbamos corriendo los dos tomados de las manos y ambos sonriendo mientras nos veíamos mutuamente… En otra estábamos en la sala de cabaña Cullen, ella se encontraba viendo unos cuadros antiguos de Carlisle mientras que yo la tomaba por su cintura y le besaba con ternura en el cuello a la vez que respiraba su dulce aroma… Y en la última… nos encontrábamos en la que sería su habitación en la cabaña… Ella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello y besaba su frente… Estábamos cubiertos de plumas blancas y los marcos de la cama de fuerte roble estaban en su mayoría destruidos… Las imágenes eran tan nítidas y reales que sentía que me encontraba junto aquellos dos seres… Cuando las imágenes dejaron de abofetearme volteé instintivamente hacia Bella como queriendo ver su reacción, por segundo olvide que solo yo y Alice podíamos verlas-"¿Vez? Si quieres que _eso pase_ ¡NO DEBES GRITARLE!"- Chillo de nuevo mi atolondrada hermana pero esta vez acompañada de cómicos saltitos, luego corrió hacía Bella y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-"¿Qué pasara?"- Pregunto Bella confundida por la insinuación de Alice, por segundos me cundió el pánico… Bella era… Hermosa… Su aroma me atraía como la miel a la abeja y solo con su presencia… acallaba todas mis preocupaciones. Las visiones de Alice me habían intimidado un poco pero… deseaba que _eso _ocurriera.

-"¡Tranquila Bellis! Edward se encargara de todo"- "_Y lo harás o te obligare a hacerlo"-_Dijo luego mentalmente y viéndome con cara de pocos amigos, yo trate de ignorarla-"Las cosas pasaran con el _tiempo"-_ Dijo lentamente mirándome con sus ojos casi fuera de sus orbes.-"_EDWARD_ _SERAS FELIZ CON ELLA ASI QUE ¡NO TE RESISTAS! Bueno de hecho aun no cambias de idea… Las imágenes están más claras que nunca, las viste ¿no?_–"Ed, Carlisle quiere hablar contigo… quiere saber si… Jane vendrá"- Dijo aun mostrándome las imágenes de Bella y yo juntos, como pareja… Solo que esta vez se habían agregado otras nuevas… En las nuevas imágenes estábamos en un lago en el verano… Ambos tendidos al sol dejando que nuestras pieles brillaran como cristales… y en la última agregada, Bella estaba encaramada sobre mi espalda mientras que yo corría lo más rápido que podía entre un bosque nevado… Solo nosotros dos… Sin Vulturis, ni ningún otro problema.

-"¿Por qué no le dices tú?"- Le replique entrando en razón y cruzando los brazos… ¿No tenía más oficio que darme alas con Bella?

-"¡Porque la pequeña enana no se decide! Va y viene, va y viene… ¡No tiene nada claro!"- Me chillo haciendo un berrinche como ella solía hacerlo, luego me mostro a Jane totalmente indecisa y correteando de un lado a otro. A veces agradecía con tener mi don y no el de Alice. Le rodé los ojos y corrí hacia la cabaña lo más rápido que pude dejando atrás a mi calmante viviente.

-"_Vaya… Fue rápido"-_ sonó la voz mental de Carlisle, salí de los árboles y lo encontré apoyado en la cabaña viendo en mi dirección… En un parpadear llegue a su lado y coloco una mano sobre mi hombro con una de sus hogareñas sonrisas en sus labios. Yo se la devolví y lo seguí a dentro de la cabaña.

Una vez a dentro lo seguí a su despacho, pasando frente a Emmet y Jasper que jugaban _PlayStation _en la gran pantalla plana de la sala, Emmet me vio llegar y arrugo el seño-"_Hey… ¡¿Dónde diablos dejo a mi hermana?"-_Pensó malhumorado

-"Alice esta con ella en el acantilado… No te preocupes está intacta"- Le respondí con voz queda y alzándole una ceja, el abrió los ojos como platos y los demás me miraban extrañados y confundidos, incluida Esme que apareció por la puerta trasera.-"Solo respondo a una pregunta que Emmet pensó"-Les explique, Esme sonrió en respuesta y Jasper siguió jugando mientras que Emmet aun me vigilaba pero más calmado. Seguí hacía el despacho obviando lo ocurrido, Carlisle me esperaba parado frente a un cuadro… El mismo que había visto en una de las visiones de Alice sobre Bella y yo.

-"No te mande a llamar solo por Jane…"- Dijo Carlisle notando mi presencia. Yo permanecí callado esperando a que hablara a sus anchas.-"_Alice… Me dijo la verdad"-_

-"¿Sobre qué?"- Dije en un susurro casi inaudible.

-"_Me dijo porque te fuiste con los Vulturis… Lo pudo ver después de tu partida… Aro bajo las defensas cuando tu aceptaste unírteles, así que para Alice le fue sencillo ver sus planes"-_

-"No sé de que hablas"- Dije con el mismo tono de voz, pero esta vez tensándome, no me gustaba el camino de esta conversación. Le di la espalda tratando de ignorarlo o listo para salir de la habitación en caso de que supiera la verdad cuando de nuevo poso su mano sobre mi hombro…

-"_No nos tenemos que enterar de la verdad ¿cierto? Tienes prohibido decirlo o… moriremos… Pero no le prohibió a Alice que nos la dijera ¿no? Digo ella la vio, no es su culpa."-_Las palabras de Carlisle me calmaron un poco, aunque Aro podría cambiar las reglas si quería…-"_Unirte a los Vulturi en lugar de Alice fue muy bueno de tu parte… Sabes que Alice no resistiría encerrada con ellos… Tomaste una muy buena decisión hijo"-_

-"Lo sé… Amo a Alice… No podía dejar que se la llevaran… Ni podía permitir que los lastimaran, Carlisle… Sé que no fue la mejor forma… Que los hice pasar un mal rato pero… Lo lamento"-Dije en susurros agachando la cabeza y encarando a Carlisle.

-"_No tienes que lamentar nada… Fue honorable lo que hiciste… Aro se enterara de esto cuando regreses… Alice ha visto lo que ha hecho contigo estos años…"-_ Me acerque al cuadro y lo contemple con curiosidad de arriba abajo… Eran los Vulturis… Carlisle estaba junto a ellos. Ahora lo recordaba con claridad, siempre había estado con Carlisle. –"_ahora compruebo que sus métodos no son los mejores"-_

-"Bella… Tiene un don Carlisle…"- exprese con voz entre cortada y en medio de un jadeo, por un segundo se me había olvidado el don de Bella… Ahora que había visto nuestro futuro y que lo había sentido como si lo estuviera viviendo actualmente… Una ola de preocupación y miedo cayó sobre mí… No podía permitir que Bella se uniera a los Vulturis… La ira empezó a invadirme y solo imaginar que Aro pusiera una mano sobre ella me enloqueció todas mis terminaciones.

-"¿_Don? Calma… No se la llevara, no lo permitiremos"-_ Gruñí hecho una furia y me tire en su sillón detrás del escritorio central.

-"Hablas como si no lo conocieras… ¡Hará lo que sea por tenerla! ¡Es un escudo Carlisle! ¡Lo que él siempre quiso! ¡Ni yo puedo leerle la mente!"- grite exasperado y dejando caer mi cabeza sobre mis manos.

-"_De verdad te importa la chica ¿eh? Alice tenía razón, están hechos uno para el otro."-_ Resople ante su tranquilidad por el tema y me pare del sillón sintiendo una soga al cuello.

-"Alec le dirá a Jane… No me sorprendería que ya la este llamando"- Le dije pasándome una mano por mi cabellera.

-"_¿Por qué no se lo prohibiste? Tengo entendido que eres un tipo de príncipe rebelde en Volterra… Alec y Jane son subordinados ante ti"- _solté una carcajada de ironía y sarcasmo.

-"Solo me siguen cuando esta aro cerca o cuando me comporto como tal… Alec es capaz de relevarme si ve que no cumplo con mi deber… Y últimamente no lo he hecho con Bella…"-

Beep… Beep… Justo en ese momento sonó mi teléfono, era un mensaje de texto de Jane.

_Alec me ha llamado… Aro no estará contento, iré para confirmar los hechos no prometo no llamar a Aro antes o en el transcurso… Lo siento Ed._

Esto mejoraba cada vez mas…

* * *

**Pregunta:** ¿Desean que Jacob aparesca?

Saludos!

**:)**


	9. Piano

:) bueno ok ok, Jacob no estara en el fic =) si había formas de meterlo peeeroo bue ustds mandan =)

Aqui esta el nuevo cap!

espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

Capítulo VII

Piano

**Edward POV**

_-"Hijo cálmate, llegaran pronto"-_ Repetía por enésima vez Carlisle en su mente. Ya había caído la noche, Rosalie veía asombrada la capacidad de Emmet y Jasper en el _PlayStation_, pensaba lo aburrido que era y que si fuera ella estaría viendo una revista de ropa o quizás oyendo música. Esme hacia un arreglo floral para el día siguiente, todas las noches hacia uno ya que al día siguiente a esta hora estarían arruinadas las plantas por el clima. Carlisle revisaba unos documentos del hospital donde iría la semana próxima, era el primer trabajo que tenia después de unas décadas de anonimato y estaba emocionado.

Constantemente me veía y me decía la misma frase, me conocía mejor que a él mismo… Bella y Alice no llegaban, Alec no daba señales de vida y no contestaba su celular. Luego después de otro rato de espera Alice entro corriendo y con su sonrisa habitual a la casa, pero Bella no estaba con ella.

Alice me dirigió una mirada y se sorprendió al ver mi expresión, me mostro una sonrisa más amplia y se acerco en silencio y dando saltitos.-_"Tienes que calmarte hermanito, ¡pareces un psicópata! Alec fue al encuentro de Jane y juntos llegaran mañana por la noche… ¡Hey! Esme aun guarda tu viejo piano ¿lo viste? Hace tanto que no escucha sus notas… ¿Por qué no tocas un poco?"-_Pensó Alice señalando el viejo y antiguo piano que estaba en una esquina del recibidor… era el mismo piano que hace cuarenta años había dejado atrás con mi familia… Ahora tendría ya setenta años de vida…

Mientras que lo veía anonadado por su presencia Alice desapareció y con ella Jasper. La ignore y me acerque al viejo piano de madera desgastada y teclas amarillentas, aunque aun brillaba gracias al cuidado de Esme. Me senté en el rechinante banquito de madera, estaba aun firme como siempre. Mis dedos se pasaron por las amarillentas teclas sin presionar ninguna… Hace tanto que no tocaba el piano, hace tanto que ninguna melodía llegaba a mis oídos… Temí haber perdido mi toque. Me quede petrificado frente el piano como una estatua marmoleada sin saber que tocar o que hacer hasta que la puerta de entrada se abrió lentamente dejando pasar una ventisca nevada… Esta aparte de una fría ráfaga de viento traía el delicioso olor a Fresias que tanto estuve esperando deleitar nuevamente toda la tarde…

Alice y Jasper estaban junto a Bella, los mire sobre mi hombro sin mostrar mucho interés… Aunque por dentro moría por correr a su lado y aspirar más de cerca su exquisito olor, escuchar su dulce voz y tratar de saber más de lo que había en esa pequeña cabecita. Pero me contuve.

-"_Allons enfants de la Patrie, Le jour de gloire est arrivé. Contre nous de la tyranie, L'étendard sanglant est levé. L'étendard sanglant est levé. Entendez vous dans les campagnes mugir ces féroces soldats Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras, égorger vos fils, vos compagnes Aux armes citoyens! Formez vos bataillons! Marchons, marchons, qu'un sang impur abreuve nos sillons"- _Decía Alice alegremente en su mente, ¡¿por qué diablos estaba cantando el himno nacional de Francia?

-"_Mexicanos, al grito de guerra El acero aprestad y el bridón, Y re tiemble en sus centros la tierra Al sonoro rugir del cañón. Y re tiemble en sus centros la tierra Al sonoro rugir del cañón."-_ ¡¿Por qué demonios Jasper estaba cantando el himno nacional de México? ¡Me estaban ocultando algo y estaba claro!

Al oír sus pensamientos me gire confundido y vi a bella pegada de Jasper y viéndome con los ojos bien abiertos, Jasper la sostenía por un lado de su suéter pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para resultar acoso… Alice al ver mi expresión supo que había notado que había algo raro en la situación y su sonrisa decayó un poco le hizo una seña a Jasper y este la siguió a la cocina dejando a Bella en medio del recibidor clavada como una flecha sin hacer ningún movimiento, parecía hecha de concreto.

Le di la espalda y seguí mirando las teclas del piano, solo oler su fragancia me calmaba y saber que estaba en la misma estancia que yo me quitaba la ansiedad.

-"Tú… ¿Tocas el piano?"- Dijo tímidamente una familiar vocecita a mi lado, sonreí sin ganas ante su comentario.

-"Tocaba…"- Ella se sentó a mi lado y paso sus dedos por las teclas igual que yo hace un momento, las escrudiño con la mirada hasta que sus dedos presionaron varios acordes llenando el ambiente con una melodía que una vez fue mi favorita…-"Debussy"-

-"Claro de luna… Mi canción favorita…"- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras que seguía tocando las teclas, instintivamente mis manos se posaron en ellas y comenzaron a acompañar la canción-"Vez, aun tocas…"- Le respondí con una sonrisa mientras que mis manos se apoderaban por completo del teclado y ella solo observaba como Claro de luna se iba transformando en una de mis viejas y mas tocadas canciones para Esme. Sin darnos cuenta íbamos reduciendo el espacio entre nosotros hasta hacerlo casi inexistente, Bella observaba con atención como mis dedos se desplazaban por las notas emocionada y atenta mientras que yo solo me relajaba al escuchar lo que mis manos creaban… Hace tanto que no me sentía tan libre…-"Fue hermoso…"- Dijo Bella viéndome a los ojos al terminar la canción, eche un vistazo por encima de su cabeza y no había nadie en el salón… Todos se habían ido.

Me concentre en Bella ahora y en su mirada… No sé en qué momento ocurrió o como… Pero en ese momento solo estábamos ella y yo…

La mire profundamente a sus ojos perdido en aquellos posos ambarinos… Sin darnos cuenta nuestros rostros se habían acercado a la distancia de un beso… La respiración de bella era lenta y pesada y su labio inferior temblaba un poco, decidí arriesgarme y procedí a acortar mas la distancia de nuestros labios probando el terreno… En ningún momento deje de verla a los ojos hasta que nuestros labios colisionaron entre sí logrando un estallido eléctrico hacia nuestros cuerpos… Un beso que comenzó dulcemente fue tomando poder sobre nosotros y mis manos volaron hasta su rostro sosteniéndola lo más cerca de mí como fuera posible... Ella por su parte colgó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello haciendo lo mismo. El beso inocente ya no era tan inocente y ya mi mente no controlaba a mi cuerpo.

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza frenética y acompasada dentro de nuestras bocas y gracias a unos movimientos rápidos y agiles por mi parte Bella se encontraba frente a mí en sentada en mi regazo y con las piernas entrelazadas alrededor de mi torso al igual que sus manos entrelazadas por mi cabello.

Nuestra posición se volvió mas comprometedora a medida de que nuestro beso se extendía cada vez mas y mas… No podíamos parar, no necesitábamos hacerlo… Nos deseábamos y no veía salida a lo que ya habíamos empezado. Escuche crujidos detrás de la espalda de Bella pero poco me importo, me encargaría de lo que fuera después…

-"_¡EDWARD ANTHONY! Espero que no hayan roto el piano porque de lo contrario ya verá…'- _Pensaba Esme mientras se acercaba al salón pero… Fue muy tarde un grito ahogado nos hizo salir de nuestro ensueño y ambos miramos en dirección a la cocina donde Esme estaba parada en el umbral viéndonos en la posición comprometedora y el piano con las teclas destrozadas a espaldas de Bella, estaba en shock.

Bella me vio con ojos como platos y ahogo una risita nerviosa en mi pecho, yo no pude evitar también reírme un poco, por la vergüenza.

-"Oh… Dios… Mío…"- Dijo Esme lentamente viendo el piano, me pare en un parpadear alejándome del piano y sin soltar a Bella, solo la cambie de posición y ahora se encontraba encaramada de mi espalda ocultándose de mi madre.

-"Cuanto lo siento Esme…"- Dijo nerviosa en mi espalda, Esme seguía en shock.

-"Yo lo pagare mama, además ya estaba muy viejo… Era momento de que se jubilara"- Dije sin poder ahogar una risita, Bella me dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-"Tenia tantos años con nosotros… Bueno. ¡Pero no rompan mas nada!"- Dijo señalándonos con su dedo índice y agitándolo de arriba abajo-"_Lo dejare pasar solo porque compraras uno nuevo y porque es la primera vez que te veo tan feliz… ¡Pero que no se repita!"-_ pensó antes de salir por donde vino.-"Traeré una escoba."- Dijo haciendo un puchero y recordando al viejo artilugio.

.-"Espero que no se haya molestado mucho…"- Menciono bella muy bajito en mi oído.

-"No se molesto… Pero si rompemos otra cosa seguro nos echa de la casa"- Dije soltando una carcajada y pasando de nuevo a Bella al frente. Ella se bajo con facilidad de mí y yo extrañe la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos…

-"Esto es irreal…"- Dijo agachando la mirada y viendo sus zapatos. Yo con delicadeza le tome la barbilla obligándola a verme a los ojos.

-"¿Por qué ha de serlo? Admito que… Es una sorpresa para mí… Todo lo que siento hacía ti y lo rápido que comencé a sentirlo pero… lo encuentro muy real."-

-"Es que… Somos tan diferentes… Tú vives en un castillo de Italia con una bandada de vampiros sedientos de sangre que hacen cumplir las leyes de nuestro mundo y eres tan… Perfecto en todos los sentidos… Mientras que yo… Yo no sé casi nada de nuestro mundo, ni sabía que los Vulturi existían. Vivo con mi hermano y sin él no sería la misma además de ser vegetariana…"- Su cara se torno confundida y triste como si todo aquello hiciera un gran hoyo entre nosotros.-"¿Como funcionaria Edward?"-

-"Haremos qué funcione Bella…"- Deje acariciándole el rostro con la palma de mi mano y ella inmediatamente poso su mano sobre la mía acariciándola y sintiendo mi tacto, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

-"Haremos que funcione…"-

* * *

Saludos!

Cualquier idea, opinion o advertencia Estoy aquii XD

**:)**


	10. Nieve

Hola! Bueno perdon por tardar en actualizar, tube un pequeño bloqueo con este cap, pero al final logre inspirarme.

Quiero hacer una acotacion con respecto a un review que me han dejado :) es de **Adreine Cullen**

Ok... DEBISTE MANDARLO POR MP! XD tu idea es sensacional! como no me paso por la mente! :(( pero ahora que esta a la vista de todos como usarlo? digo cdodne quedaria la sorpresa? :( Aushhhh me quedare con las ganas de usarlo, es muy buena idea para un fic! quizas luego realice uno con esa idea quizas. por ahora me estoy ahogando en todo xD

Gracias por sus reviews!

Y hola a los nuevos lectores!

Se les quiere!

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Nieve

**Bella POV**

Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada como en aquella noche. El rostro de Esme lo decía todo… Seguro no entraría a su casa más nunca y me la pasaría vagando alrededor como un fantasma viendo esporádicamente a Emmet feliz con su nueva familia. O eso pensaba yo.

-"Tenia tantos años con nosotros… Bueno. ¡Pero no rompan mas nada!"- Esa respuesta me sorprendió… ¡Jamás pensé que fuera tan buena! ¡Si yo estuviera en su lugar hubiese sacado a palos a esos dos seres destroza pianos!

Luego de esa horrorosa escena Edward y yo nos fuimos a mi nueva habitación. Todo estaba pasando tan de prisa… Según Alice nuestra _relación_ debía hacer acto de presencia unos días después, no ahora. Me sentía sofocada con todo esto, ¿como de apenas saludarnos pasamos a estar besándonos de esa forma tan apasionada? Los hechos me abofeteaban con la suma rapidez que pasaban.

Era la primera vez que veía mi habitación, entre sorprendida al ver una enorme cama de madera gruesa y un enorme ventanal que daba hacia la parte trasera de la casa. ¿Para que un vampiro necesita una cama? Por suerte Edward le encontró uso.

Pasamos toda la noche recostados sobre ella, hablando de nuestras vidas pasadas. Edward me conto lo poco que recordaba de su vida humana y como Carlisle lo había salvado de una muerte prematura por la influenza española, me conto como fue su vida después de convertirse en vampiro y cuanto se odio por volverse un monstruo.

Yo le conté de mi triste y patética vida humana, de lo difícil que fue para Emmet cuando me volví neófita y le confesé que Emmet aun me temía un poco. La noche paso rápidamente y el sol comenzaba extrañamente a emerger de unas montañas nevadas, Edward hacia círculos en mi espalda con su mano mientras tarareaba una hermosa melodía, yo solo estaba aspirando su delicioso aroma y jugueteando con uno de sus botones de la camisa. De pronto sentí que se tensaba bajo mi cuerpo, su tarareo ceso y reino el silencio.

-"Bella… Creo que debería decirte algo."-Dijo lentamente.

-"Tienes toda mi atención"- Le dije apoyando me cabeza sobre su pecho y mirándolo fijamente, el solo veía al techo y su boca estaba tensa en una línea perfecta.

-"Yo… yo no me uní a los Vulturi porque me aburrí de mi familia… Aro… Aro me amenazo… Me dijo que si no me unía a ellos tomarían a Alice por la fuerza y la encerrarían usándola solo para su beneficio cuando la necesitara… no me quedo más que hacerlo…"- Me incorpore rápidamente y lo mire sorprendida.

-"¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie?"- Dije un poco molesta ante la confesión. El seguía en la misma posición.

-"Porque Aro mataría a Esme y Carlisle si de mi boca salía alguna palabra sobre esto. Además que encerraría a Alice conmigo, ¿no ganaba mucho hablando no crees?"-

-"Entonces… ¿Por qué me lo dijiste?"- Dije exasperada sabiendo que Aro vendría a acabar con todos

-"Porque ya Carlisle lo sabe, Alice lo vio y se lo conto yo no rompí ninguna regla… Todos lo saben y si lo digo no pasara nada."- Dijo sentándose a mi lado con tranquilidad.-"Jane vendrá… llegara hoy. Es muy poderosa… Ahora ella está a cargo Bella."- Dijo mientras su cabeza caía entre sus manos. Yo le coloque una mano sobre su hombro no entendiendo muy bien su reacción.

-"Y… ¿Que tiene?"- Dije confundida.

-"Ella tiene ordenes especificas en caso de que yo… De que yo me rebele. Si no cumplo con las normas de los Vulturis Jane está a cargo de hacer lo necesario para devolverme a Italia… Así sea a la fuerza."- Un temor ciego lleno mi cuerpo.

-"No permitiré que te lleve"- Dije totalmente tensa de pies a cabeza y sintiendo como mi autodefensa se despertaba en cada una de mis terminaciones.

-"Pequeña Jane es muy poderosa y tu… Bueno no creo que tu don sea lo suficientemente fuerte… ¡Ni sabías que lo poseías!"- Dijo irónicamente y con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-"¡Aprenderé a usarlo! Solo necesito algo de tiempo para explorarlo y saber manejarlo"- Dije entrando en cuenta que Edward tenía razón, en momentos así extrañaba ser humana para poder llorar y desahogarme a mis anchas. Edward vio mi expresión y me tomo con delicadeza por la barbilla obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

-"Se que podrás… Pero no tenemos el tiempo. Hasta que no se nos ocurra algo… Creo que deberé ser sumiso con jane, además no me preocupo por mí… Me preocupo por ti"- Dijo acariciándome la mejilla y viéndome seriamente.

-"¿Por qué?"- Pregunte tomándole de las manos.

-"Cariño, si Jane se da cuenta de lo poderoso que es tu don podría inmiscuir a Aro en esto… Y él desea más que nada a un escudo."-

-"…Podríamos huir"- Dije aclarando mis ideas… El mundo era grande les sería difícil encontrarnos.

-"Hay un problemita con eso… Demetri. Es un rastreador, en cualquier parte del mundo nos encontraría por el don de Alice, el mío o el de Jasper… Les seria sencillo… Ya estuve hablando con Carlisle, el pensara en algo."- Dijo secamente viendo al vacio…Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta y toda nuestra atención se concentro en la persona que venía.

Apareciendo de golpe en el umbral, entro Alice con cara de histeria y viéndonos con ojos desorbitados.

-"¡¿CUANDO DIABLOS PENSABAN DECIRME ESTO? ¡ESTUVE ESPERANDO TODA LA NOCHE PARA QUE ME DIJERAN LA BUENA NOTICIA Y LO MENOS QUE HACEN ES ACORDARSE DE MI!"-Edward la veía aterrado y por instinto se había echado hacia atrás alejándose de ella. Alice de verdad que daba miedo cuando se molestaba.

-"Ups… Lo siento, la próxima vez que suceda algo así correré a decírtelo"- Dije forzando una sonrisa de calma, Alice me miro con ojos escrutadores y luego salto sobre mi abrazándome con euforia.

-"¡No seas tontita! ¡Ustedes necesitan tiempo juntos! Viste Ed ¡ustedes son una linda pareja! ¿No te lo dije?"- Dijo ahora encima de Edward mientras le restregaba el cabello con fuerza.

-"Si Al, si lo dijiste ahora… ¡¿puedes quitarte de encima?"-Alice soltó una risita y se sentó con tranquilidad entre nosotros, luego sus ojos miraron al vacio y su expresión se cambio en un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. La expresión de Edward también cambio y ahora parecía más preocupado y tenso.

-"¿Que viste Alice?"- Pregunte con curiosidad, Edward me miro sorprendido ante mi deducción.

-"Eh…"- Alice dudo un momento y luego miro a Edward como preguntándole algo en silencio el solo asintió.-"Jane llegara al mediodía… Y... intentara usar su don en ti… No pude ver el resultado."-Dijo agachando la cabeza y poniéndose sus dedos índices en la sien, masajeándosela con suavidad. Edward le puso una mano en el hombro y ella solo sonrió. –"No te preocupes Ed, estoy bien. Sabes lo que me molesta quedar a ciegas… Ahora solo necesito a Jazz"-Dijo parándose con serenidad, algo muy raro en ella. Se despidió con una sonrisa débil y salió con rapidez de la habitación

-"¿Seguro que solo vio eso?"- Dije dudosa.

-"Claro… ¿Por qué te mentiríamos cariño? Todo saldrá bien con jane, si pasa a mayores tendrá que vérselas conmigo…no dejare que te haga nada"-Dijo con resolución y firmeza mientras me acariciaba el rostro nuevamente.

…

La mañana paso lentamente, el sol que había salido a primeras horas de esta ya se había ocultado entre las nubes y una pequeña nevada había comenzado a caer. Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y yo fuimos a cazar para esperar la llegada de los gemelos.

Emmet, Alice y yo no tuvimos problemas en degustar unos renos y un par de osos, mientras que los demás sobretodo Edward se quejaban del horrible sabor de los animales. Edward había sido vegetariano en un tiempo pero ahora que había vuelto a ingerir sangre humana le resultaba más difícil dejarla y le asqueaban mas los animales, el único animal que soportaba era el puma y lamentablemente en esta zona solo se hallaban pequeños linces, así que solo bebió un poco de un gran oso pardo y se dedico a observar haciendo gestos de asco cuando la sangre salía a borbotones de los animales que desgarrábamos, su mero olor le repugnaba.

Cuando ya había saciado parte de mi sed, me senté a su lado. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y apenas noto mi presencia.

-"¿Te disgustan mis hábitos alimenticios?"-Susurro cuando sintió que los demás estaban muy lejos para escuchar.

-"Me molestaran un poquito si lo hicieras por elección propia y no por cumplir las órdenes"- Dije mientras me enganchaba a su brazo y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-"Y… Y si me gustara beber de los humanos…"- Dijo tensándose.

-"Cielo, para un vampiro es imposible no sentir ese… Éxtasis cuando bebe sangre humana… No te culpo por ello"-Edward sonrió y su brazo lo paso por encima de mis hombros atrayéndome más a él para luego besarme la frente.

-"Jane se morirá de los celos"-Dijo con naturalidad como si hablara consigo mismo.

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Desde que me uní a los Vulturis ella… ella se fantasea conmigo por así decirlo, pero ella jamás me ha gustado."- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Una ira interna se despertó en mí y me separe de él para verle a los ojos.

-"¿Ah ella gusta de ti?"-

-"Eh, si ha intentado mil cosas para llamar mi atención"- Dijo volviendo a sonreír de la misma forma.

-"¿Y eso te causa gracia por?"-Dije molestándome de veras y ni sabía por qué estaba tan molesta

-"Ehh me causa gracia porque jamás podrá tenerme, y menos ahora que… que siento que… siento que nacimos el uno para el otro"- Dijo ahora serio y viéndome a los ojos con ternura, en segundos la ira se esfumo y mis emociones se desataron. Salte hacia Edward besándolo más apasionadamente que la última vez y tirándolo al suelo por la fuerza de mi envestida, el me devolvió automáticamente el beso y sus manos volaron hacia mi cintura sosteniéndome con fuerza y firmeza atrayéndome más hacía él.

-"¡Vaya chicos los dejamos solos un segundo y ya se quiere comer vivos!"-Exclamo una vos gruesa, estruendosa, burlona y masculina a mis espaldas. Deje de besar a Edward un segundo y el me vio como queriendo decir ¡¿_Acaso no nos dejaran solos nunca?_ Yo reí ante su expresión y me incorpore en la nieve encontrándome con la mirada escrutadora de Emmet.

-"Muy gracioso Em"- Dije secamente a la vez que me quitaba la nieve del cabello, Edward se sentó a mi lado y me ayudo para luego escurrirse su cabello húmedo tal cual como lo hace un cachorrito mojado, logrando empapar a Emmet en el acto. Emmet lo vio con cara de pocos amigos y le dio la espalda se agacho en un enorme montículo de nieve para luego encararlo nuevamente pero esta vez con unas enormes bolas de nieve en las manos. Todo paso muy rápido, un humano no hubiese podido ver las bolas de nieve volando por los aires. Emmet era rápido y ágil, esquivaba las bolas como un gran borrón en el bosque, Edward por su lado era más rápido y podía leer la mente de Emmet sabiendo cual sería su próximo movimiento, aunque eso no le impidió a Emmet que le suministrara varios fuertes proyectiles de nieve. Rosalie apareció entre los arboles al escuchar el ruido estruendoso de la nieve chocando contra los arboles. Apareció en un mal momento y en un muy mal lugar, ya que Emmet lanzaba bolas como loco y la mayoría impactaron en el rostro de Rose, al igual que las de Edward.

-"Oh dios mío…"- Dijo Emmet al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Rose estaba que hervía de la rabia y lo miraba con ojos asesinos.-"Cariño lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención"- dijo Emmet con las manos al aire en señal de paz. Rose cerró los ojos y escuche una risita en los arboles. Edward. Rosalie se quito la nieve del cabello sin dirigirle la mirada a Emmet para luego actuar hasta más rápido que su pareja. Cogió nieve en un parpadeo y lo roció con más de cinco bolas de nieve por segundo. Emmet cayó al suelo por el bombardeo carcajeándose mientras que Rose caía sobre el haciéndolo tragar nieve.

Edward salió de los arbustos dándose cuenta de que no había peligro y me tomo por la cintura apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras que veíamos la imagen. Luego se nos unió Alice y Jasper.

-"¡Diablos! ¡Te dije que debíamos venir más rápido! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verlo!"- Dijo Alice con un puchero, Jasper solo la beso en la mejilla y la abrazo por la espalda.-"Chicos creo que debemos irnos… Jane está por llegar"- Dijo tomando las manos de Jasper y viéndonos seriamente. Luego todos corrimos al encuentro de los gemelos.

* * *

Este cap como vieron es un poquito mas larguito que el otro, con suerte el proximo sera mas largo.

Saludos!

**:)**


	11. Escudo

Hola! Aqui esta el nuevo cap. Perdon por la tardanza :) estaba actualizando **_Lagrimas de sangre_** La tenia un poco abandonada asi que me dispuse a completarla =)

Aquella historia esta a punto de terminar ahora... Para el jueves o el fin la termino ^^- Luego empezare la sengunda parte de _**Hold on**_ es categoria M por posibles Lemmons, si desean ojearla la primera parte pasense por mi perfil, esta chida para las que le gusta la tauromaquia.

Gracias por sus reviews y su buena onda!

Se les quiere!

* * *

Capítulo IX

Escudo

**Bella POV**

Nos reunimos fuera de la cabaña toda la familia junta… Esperando en silencio que los gemelos aparecieran entre los árboles. Edward estaba tenso y me sostenía con firmeza por la cintura, cuando su agarre se volvía muy fuerte yo acariciaba sus manos para calmarlo él automáticamente se relajaba y me daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y nuestra ansiedad se iba incrementando. Alice giro su cabeza hacia el horizonte y Edward siguió la trayectoria de su vista instantáneamente como si ambos estuvieran sincronizados.-"Están aquí…"-Dijo Alice con cara neutral por primera vez no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Edward se tenso nuevamente y se separo de mí colocándose delante en forma protectora, mis nervios estaban al límite y sentí como la ponzoña comenzaba a acumularse en mi boca a borbotones y como mis músculos comenzaban a tensarse listo para atacar.

-"Tranquila bella… Todo está bien"- Dijo Jasper acercándoseme, lo siguiente que sentí fue una ráfaga de calma y paz… Pero obligada no natural. De pronto salieron de los arboles los vampiros que esperábamos… A la cabeza iba Jane con la cabeza bien en alto y con una sonrisa macabra… Sus ojos escarlatas eran aterradores y hacían que su rostro angelical tuviera un aspecto terrorífico… Alec venía a sus espaldas con mirada sombría y un poco dudoso veía a Edward de reojo y con un poco de miedo y siempre trataba de quedar a las espaldas de Jane. Ella con confianza avanzo hacia nosotros quedando frente a Edward y viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-"¡Eddie! Estas muy pálido hermano, parece que no has comido bien… Tus ojos están… Negros pero como que con un poco de ámbar… Sabes lo que piensa nuestro padre al respecto de ingerir animales… y sinceramente ¡apestas a humedad y pelo de animal!"- Dijo haciendo una mueca, Edward la vio con expresión sombría.-"Carlisle… Gracias por recibirnos su hospitalidad, será un placer para mí apoyarlos en la corte de los Vulturis en caso de cualquier problema."-dijo pestañando varias veces como una niña buena mientras veía de reojo a Edward y a mí a sus espaldas.-"Ummm según veo… Hay caras nuevas en tu aquelarre Carlisle, veo que los nómadas Hale se integraron y… ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son los castaños?"- Dijo señalando con el índice a Emmet y a mí con la barbilla.

-"Él es Emmet Swan y ella Isabella Swan, son _hermanos._ Se nos unieron ayer al igual que los Hale, Emmet es la pareja de Rosalie y Bella no pudo separarse de su hermano al igual que Rosalie y Jasper."- Dijo Carlisle parándose al lado de Edward con confianza.

-"Son siete ¿no?... Vaya Eddie como que tu antiguo aquelarre se duplico ¿no?"- Dijo con la misma sonrisa inescrutable en su rostro.

-"No son muchos… Y no creo que se les una nadie más…"-Dijo cortante Edward.

-"No lo sé… Isabella ¿no?"- Dijo dirigiéndose a mí.-"No tienes pareja ¿cierto? Supongo que cuando la tengas se unirá al clan igual"-Dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

-"De hecho, ella ya tiene pareja"- Dijo Edward cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y tensando sus labios en una línea recta.

-"Ah ¿sí? ¿Donde está él?"- Dijo Jane quitando la sonrisa de su rostro y viéndolo sorprendida. Edward sonrió con ironía mi me tomo de la mano haciéndolo ver obvio.-"Ehh esto es una broma ¿verdad? Edward… ¿La llevaras a Italia?"- Dijo Jane con la voz entre cortada y bajando todas sus defensas.

-"Eso no está en discusión ahora Jane, por el momento no hemos decidido nada…"- Alec que había permanecido en silencio ahora tenía los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas y le jalaba a Jane su túnica con suavidad, ella lo ignoraba hasta que se molesto y lo encaro furiosa.

-"Es ella… Es Isabella"- dijo Alec en un susurro mientras me señalaba, Edward volvió a su posición inicial cubriéndome y viendo a Jane con rabia.

-"Si te atreves a usar tu poder en ella… Te juro que te arrancare la cabeza así me cueste la vida Jane"-Dijo en un rugido y Carlisle le coloco con suavidad duna mano en su hombro calmándolo… Pero no hizo efecto en él. Jane volvió a sonreír y me miro con desgana. En segundos la expresión de Edward cambio de ira a sorpresa y miedo, de la nada salieron más de veinte vampiros encapuchados cubriéndonos a todos y agarrándonos por las espaldas. Tres se encargaron de cada uno de los chicos y dos de las mujeres sosteniéndolas con fuerza y dejándome a mí en el medio de la emboscada… Edward luchaba desesperadamente contra sus oponentes sin causarles gran daño hasta que lograron someterlo entre todos y lo sostenían con fuerza clavándole la mirada en mí.

-"Ed será mejor que te clames y veas la función… Ningún escudo es tan fuerte como para esquivar mi poder…"-Dijo Jane sonriendo mientras que Edward soltaba una maldición y rugía intentando soltarse. Yo mire a Jane a sus ojos rojos y espere que atacara preparándome para sufrir… Pero de la nada y de un segundo a otro Edward se soltó del agarre y quedo entre Jane y yo. Instantáneamente recibió la descarga de Jane y cayó al suelo arqueándose de dolor y gritando desesperado… Al verlo en ese estado se me cortó la respiración y caí a su lado espantada y tratando de hacer algo para ayudarlo, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y todo mi interior dolía tan solo al ver su expresión… Su sufrimiento y dolor me destrozaban por dentro lentamente.

-"¡NO! ¡PARA JANE!"- Grite exasperada viendo como Edward se retorcía e intentando con todas mis fuerzas poder usar mi don, cerré mis ojos y trate de expandir mi escudo mientras los gritos de Edward me incitaban a seguir. Intente con más fuerza y algo en mi se despertó… Sentí como si parte de mi se estirara con dificultad… abrí los ojos y todo estaba más claro que antes… Podía ver el poder de Jane como una nube de tempestad arrestándose sobre el cuerpo arqueado de mi amado… Mi escudo ahora era visible ante mis ojos y podía verlo como una burbuja alrededor mío… Luche por expandirlo más para cubrir a Edward, se estiro un poco mas haciéndome jadear por el esfuerzo… Cuando lo vi lo suficientemente amplio me lance sobre Edward abrazándolo y encerrándolo en mi pequeña burbuja. Él quedo un poco perdido los primero instantes y luego fue dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-"¿Bella?... ¿Cómo?"- Dijo tocando todo su cuerpo comprobando que sus extremidades y todo lo demás estuviera en su sitio, yo estaba concentrada en mantener el escudo sintiendo un inmenso dolor en la cabeza y cada vez más pesado el escudo a mi alrededor.

-"¡ALEC ATACALA!"- Chillo Jane y solté otro jadeo al ver el poder de Alec como una neblina lenta y escurridiza acercarse a mi escudo e impactándolo buscando alguna ranura o fisura por la cual escabullirse… Solo que no se lo permití. Jane estaba que hervía de la ira igual que Alec solo que este estaba más aterrado que furioso.-"¡MALDICION! ¡MATENLOS A TODOS!"- chillo Jane exasperada y dejando de atacarme, Alec también dejo de usar su poder y suspire con calma quitándome un peso de encima pero sin bajar la guardia…

-"¡ALTO! Hermana esas no son nuestras órdenes… Tenemos que discutirlo con los Vulturis, ellos nos dirán que hacer"-Dijo Alec tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-"deberíamos matarlos ahora que los tenemos y no perder tiempo Alec, sabes que Aro estaría de acuerdo."- Le respondió Jane a regañadientes.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Alec, Jane"- Dijo uno de los vampiros que sostenían anteriormente a Edward.-"Y creo que Demetri está de acuerdo con ello."-

-"Si lo estoy… Jane, Félix y Alec tienen razón son las reglas. No los mataremos"- Dijo el que parecía llamarse Demetri el al igual que Félix estuvo sosteniendo a Edward en el último momento. Jane soltó un resoplido y me miro con odio, se agacho a mi lado sin traspasar el escudo.

-"Algún día pequeña… Pronto"-Susurro… Edward se tenso nuevamente y estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ella de no ser por mí que lo detuve al instante.-"En cuanto a ti… Vienes con nosotros… Aro decidirá que hacer contigo"-Dijo con desprecio.

-"Ya lo saben Jane, y nada salió de mis labios"-Dijo Edward casi escupiéndoselo en el rostro, ella se mostro sorprendida y luego entro en cuenta de lo que él le decía.

-"¿Quien entonces lo dijo? Solo lo sabían los Vulturis Alec, tu y yo."- Dijo Jane astuta.

-"Alice lo vio, a Aro se le olvido el pequeño detalle, pensó mucho en sus planes futuros al parecer…"- Dijo mientras nos parábamos y ella nos veía con odio e rabia iracunda.

-"Ya veremos que dice Aro…"- dijo dándose por vencida y dándole la espalda a Edward.-"Vamos muchachos… Tenemos un largo camino a Volterra y quiero llegar de inmediato… Esto no se queda así"- Dijo gruñendo para sus adentros y jalando a Alec de la túnica, los demás soltaron a los ahora Cullens y desaparecieron con velocidad entre el bosque nevado al igual que Jane y Alec.

Nos quedamos a la defensiva por unos momentos hasta que después de varios minutos nuestras defensas bajaron y sentimos que todo estaba bien de nuevo... Mi escudo se retiro nuevamente al anonimato y la pesadez de mi cabeza disminuyo hasta hacerse casi invisible.

-"¿Bella estas bien?"- Dijo Edward cuando todo hubo pasado tomándome el rostro entre sus manos-"Usaste tu don… Estoy… Impresionado. ¡Amor eres más poderosa de lo que yo pensaba!"- Dijo eufórico y besándome con fervor.

-"Si estoy bien… ¿como estas tu? No pude soportar verte así Edward… Hice un gran esfuerzo por usar mi don... No sabía si funcionaria"- Dije confundida ante lo ocurrido, Edward no dejaba de besarme emocionado y alzarme en el aire.

-"Ed no es momento de celebrar… Esto apenas está empezando y volverán con refuerzos… La próxima vez no solo te atacaran a ti… Lo harán con todos… Bella deberíamos comenzar a ejercitar a tu don…"- Dijo Alice con seriedad.

-"Y no solo eso… Debemos buscar una solución al problema, si los Vulturis deciden matarnos a todos… Debemos tratar de encontrar un remedio a eso… Jasper, Edward acompáñenme a mi despacho tenemos que hablar… Bella Alice tiene razón, deberías ejercitar tu don, sería de gran ayuda."-Dijo Carlisle ejerciendo la autoridad de líder de familia.-"los demás piensen en alguna solución"- Edward me beso nuevamente y me deposito en el suelo con delicadeza luego acaricio mi rostro y comenzó a caminar detrás de Carlisle y Jasper en dirección a la cabaña. Alice se coloco a mi lado y me miro expectante.

-"ok aprenderemos a usar ese escudo por mas difícil que sea, ¿estás conmigo?"- Dijo viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados y tomándome del brazo, yo asentí dudosa y ella me empezó a jalar en dirección a la cabaña...

Esto seguro dolería, lo presentía venir…

* * *

**Saludos!**

**:)**


	12. Resistencia

Hola! e aqui el nuevo cap ;)

Me salio un poco corto =/ el proximo sera mas largo!

Gracias a tods ls Lectors que siguen este Fic xD

Sus reviews me incitan!

se les quiere!

Actualizare pronto.

* * *

Capítulo X

Resistencia

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Jane nos había confrontado y amenazado de muerte. El tiempo se nos pasaba con suma velocidad y con cada segundo perdido sentíamos que el fin estaba más cerca… Carlisle les había pedido al resto de la familia que utilizaran la cabecilla y buscaran una solución pacifica al asunto. Todas las ideas eran absurdas o simplemente no darían resultado, la que mas salía a flote siempre era –"_podríamos huir"-_ Pero lamentablemente era inútil hacerlo, con Demetri del lado de los Vulturis nos encontrarían en un parpadeo como Edward había dicho anteriormente.

Alice al principio comenzó a ayudarme con mi escudo, en los primeros días fue ruda como entrenadora y la mayoría de las veces no tuvimos resultados favorables con mi pequeño don… Después de una semana Rosalie la sustituyo, Alice comenzaría a ver el futuro y a vigilar las decisiones de Aro en caso de alguna futura emboscada como la ultima.

Emmet, Jasper y Esme se la pasaban entrenando técnicas de combate en caso de alguna batalla, mientras que Edward y Carlisle en muy pocas ocasiones salían del despacho y cuando lo hacían era para cazar o en caso de Edward para pasar unos momentos conmigo…

Todos en la familia estábamos tensos pero más que nada Jasper, Alice y Edward. Jasper podía sentir las emociones de toda la familia junta y eso lo afectaba en gran medida sin contar que los efectos secundarios de su cambio de alimentación le tenían irritable y molesto. Alice por su lado cada segundo tenía dolor de cabeza por no ver el futuro con claridad y se recluía de los demás dándose masajes en la sien. Edward… Bueno él era el más tenso emocionalmente y él que afectaba mas a Jasper, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y el cambio de alimentación lo tenían estresados y a veces desesperado, su sed lo empezaba a enloquecer y los animales no lo calmaban.

En varias ocasiones Alice tuvo visiones sobre Edward. Lo veía arrasando con la pequeña aldea que quedaba a unos kilómetros de nuestra residencia. Veía como se dejaba llevar por su instinto y desesperación y desgarraba a todo ciudadano que se le pasara por el frente en un frenesí de locura y placer. Por ende cuando Alice tenía estas visiones Edward se veía a sí mismo en el acto. Al principio sus ojos negros como la noche brillaban de deseo y su boca se llenaba de ponzoña lista para atacar, parecía disfrutar de esas imágenes.

Luego de verlas con más calma se daba cuenta en lo que se había convertido. En un asesino… Un monstruo insaciable que arrasaría con personas indefensas, mujeres y niños incluidos y sin ningún arrepentimiento.

-"¿Puedo pedirte algo?"-Susurro Edward esa tarde cuando se cumplieron exactamente dos semanas de nuestro encuentro con Jane… Estábamos en nuestro acantilado disfrutando de uno de los escasos crepúsculos que ocurrían en esa zona de Alaska. Yo solté un gemido afirmativo y me acerque a el abrazándolo por el brazo y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, hoy había sido un muy mal día para él y en varias ocasiones tuvimos que confrontarlo para que no corriera a la aldea. Ahora que estaba más calmado solo veía con desprecio el sol y pasaba constantemente su mano por su cabello.-"Si… Si enloquezco… Si enloquezco nuevamente… Mátame"-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y automáticamente me separe de el de un brinco viéndolo asombrara y un poco asustada el no cambio su posición en ningún momento, parecía clavado en el suelo.

-"¡Edward superaras esto! ¡Lo superaremos juntos! ¡No vuelvas a decir cosas así!"- Dije encarándolo y en un hilo de voz mientras sostenía su cara con mis manos y lo veía directamente a sus ojos negros. El sonrió con ironía.

-"Bella… Esto es más fuerte que yo… cada minuto que paso sin beber sangre humana…"- Hizo una pausa recordando su sabor y cerrando los ojos para calmarse.-"Ya no soy lo que antes fui… Mi garganta me está devorando poco a poco… No resistiré mucho mas así… Y no me permitiré lastimarlos por otro ataque de locura… Hoy nadie salió herido pero, ¿quién sabe si mañana o más tarde es todo lo contrario? No quiero lastimarte Bella"-Una ira ciega me domino y en un parpadeo y mano estaba estampada sobre su mejilla soltando un estruendo sonoro parecido al de un rayo, Edward cayo muy cerca de los árboles y se giro viéndome sorprendido y con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas, estaba tan enfadada con el que sentía todos mis músculos como roca y la ponzoña aglomerándose en mi boca, mis ojos y mi rostro debían tener un aspecto demoniaco porque Edward parecía asustado.

-"¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN SI VUELVES A LLORIQUEAR COMO UNA NIÑA Y A DARTE POR VENCIDO DE ESA FORMA TE JURO QUE TE HARE COMER COMIDA HUMANA! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DEJARTE LLEVAR DE ESA MANERA?"- Edward se sentó en la nieve y miro sus manos avergonzado. Me senté a su lado y tome su rostro entre mis manos ahora ya más calmada.-"Edward tu eres más fuerte de lo que crees… Sé que puedes con esto. Yo te ayudare y estoy segura que toda la familia te apoya igual que yo… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta y entregarte a la muerte de esa forma? ¿Por qué me abandonas así?"-Dije sintiendo un gran vacío en mi interior y queriendo llorar hasta quedarme seca.-"Edward… Te amo"-Solté su rostro y deje caer mi cabeza ahora siendo yo la avergonzada y deprimida, un silencio sepulcral lleno el ambiente y yo comenzaba a sentirme incomoda… él no me amaba… Otra vez el vacio comenzó a sentirse en mi interior pero el dolor era ahora más grande y latente. Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente, no podía hacer nada si él no correspondía a mis sentimientos.

Luego de un par de segundos más algo muy fuerte y grande impacto sobre mi tumbándome sobre la nieve y besándome con locura. Mis manos volaron a su rostro y abrí los ojos con sorpresa Edward me veía con una amplia sonrisa… La más grande que en estas semanas había visto viniendo de él.

-"¿Me amas enserio?"- Dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro con dulzura y besaba suavemente.

-"Con cada hebra de mi ser…"- Dije en un jadeo, desde que me beso de aquella forma no había respirado ni un poco. Él soltó una carcajada y volvió a besarme con fervor, haciéndome sentir cosas que pensé que los vampiros no lograban sentir.

-"Te amo Isabella Swan… Gracias por hacerme el ser más feliz del mundo solo con decir dos palabras…"- Dijo acariciándome el cabello y viéndome con un brillo particular en sus ojos… Ahora era yo la que tenía el control… Lo bese con la misma pasión que él me beso anteriormente, recordando cómo se sintió nuestro primer beso en el piano y hasta donde pudimos llegar si Esme no nos hubiera detenido…

Nuestras mentes parecían sincronizadas y él se encontraba con mi mismo estado de ánimo… Ahora estábamos solos…No había nadie cerca que nos interrumpiera y nada valioso que romper… Éramos solo dos seres enamorados y lujuriosos llenos de deseo y pasión… Así que nos dejamos llevar por nuestros cuerpos…

…

-"¿Sabes? Nunca se me paso por la cabeza esto"- susurre en uno de nuestros pocos interludios o descanso innecesario.

-" ¿Qué cariño?- Me pregunto Edward con su dulce voz melosa mientras me quitaba un mechón de cabello rebelde de mi frente.

-"Esto… Digo… Somos incansables… Y esto es tan… Adictivo… ¡¿Como los demás no andan teniendo relaciones todo el día?"- Edward comenzó a hacer círculos en mi vientre con su mano y parecía pensativo.

-"Creo que… Todo es cuestión de costumbre…"- Dijo Besándome con dulzura, yo le sonreí con picardía lista para comenzar de nuevo y acercándome a él cada vez más él me devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a continuar hasta que se detuvo en medio camino-"Alice esta cerca…"-Dijo en un susurro, hizo una mueca y comenzó a tantear a sus espaldas por nuestra ropa, yo hice un puchero y busque nuestros zapatos.

-"¡¿están presentables? ¿Hay muchos lugares para esto saben? ¡¿Por qué lo hacen como animales en la nieve?"- Dijo chillando Alice detrás de los arboles, Edward le soltó una maldición y ella se asomo con una sonrisa.-"Tenia que buscarlos Ed, ¡a Emmet se le ocurrió una idea! ¡Bueno no fue su intención pensarlo solo estaba divagando y los demás oímos!"-

-"¿Qué tipo de idea?"- Dijo Edward confundido, Alice hablaba muy rápido y seguro sus pensamientos eran igual o hasta más rápidos que ella.

-"Vengan a la cabaña y hablaremos como personas civilizadas no como _animales"-_Dijo Alice con una risita corriendo entre el bosque. Edward le rodo los ojos me tomo de las manos con ternura para luego besarme con delicadeza en los labios.

-"Te amo…"- Susurro.

-"Y yo a ti… ¿No tendremos mucho más tiempo solos no es así?"- Dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, él soltó una carcajada y acaricio mi cabello.

-"Encontraremos el tiempo… Ahora, creo que debemos ir… antes que Alice vuelva… "-Dicho esto nos pusimos en camino hacia la cabaña, tomados de manos y corriendo por el bosque como dos espíritus o dos sombras fugaces.

* * *

**Saludos!**

**:)**


	13. Denali

Hola! Lamento la tardanza!

Aqui el nuevo cap. Es un poco mas larguito que el ultimo, aunque se que me pudo salir mas largo :(

Wow que bien primera vez que consigo en un fic 28 reviews! XDDD estoy feliz =)

Gracias a ustedes por los reviews!

_**Andriene Cullen**_ todo es posible :D aun no se como terminara esto XD

Se les quiere!

Actualizare pronto.

* * *

Capítulo XI

Denali

**Bella POV**

Llegamos como bólidos a la cabaña, todo estaba silencioso y no había nadie en los alrededores. Nuestros sentidos de defensa se activaron ante tanta serenidad y calma… Normalmente todos estos días había un ajetreo en nuestra residencia. Siempre Emmet luchaba con rose o Jasper y Esme, Carlisle merodeaba cerca con Edward de vez en cuando y Alice daba brinquitos de aquí allá buscando una mejor imagen como si fuera una televisión o algo parecido.

Pero ahora había extrema calma y nadie cerca. Caminamos precavidos hacia la cabaña y aun tomados de las manos, al entrar igualmente el recibidor estaba vacío, de pronto apareció Alice en la puerta de la cocina y nos hizo señas con impaciencia. Cuando entramos estaban todos reunidos con cara seria y en completa tensión mirando al vacio.

-"Listo, Emmet puedes repetir lo que se te ocurrió"- Dijo Alice un poco ansiosa.

-"Eh… Bueno no sé por qué les intereso tanto… Yo solo pensaba que… Bueno somos ocho y… en el mundo hay muchos más vampiros… Y… Podrán masacrar a ocho pero si fuéramos mas… No podrían matar a todo ¿no?"-Dijo Emmet serio y rascándose su cabeza pensativo yo aun no había procesado aquello, ¿cuál era su idea en sí?

-"¡ERES UN GENIO EMMET!"- Exclamo Edward después de un rato.

-"Yo pensé lo mismo hijo, creo que esa es la solución o podría ser"-dijo Carlisle alentando a Edward.

-"Eh… Disculpen mi ignorancia pero… ¿Cual es la solución?"- Pregunte confundida.

-"¡Cariño es algo tan obvio que ni se nos paso por la cabeza!... Ve nosotros somos pocos y somos los únicos que sabemos de lo que los Vulturis son capaces. A nosotros nos aplastarían como moscas pero ¿si hubiera otros vampiros que estuvieran con nosotros? ¿Si otros supieran del abuso de poder de los Vulturis? Podrán matar a ocho pero no a gran parte de la raza de vampiros"-Dijo Edward emocionado.

-"Pero… ¿donde encontraremos a tantos vampiros como para que los Vulturis se echen atrás?"- Dije aun mas confundida que antes.

-"Carlisle tiene muchos… muchos amigos, será sencillo localizarlos. Lo difícil será convencerlos de que se nos unan"-Me respondió Esme con amabilidad pero con una mirada sombría, parecía que no creía mucho en esto. Carlisle se paró a su lado y la tomo de la mano dándole confianza, ella le mostro una débil sonrisa y apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro debatida.

-"Edward, Bella encárguense de llamar a los Denali. Ellas están aquí en Alaska llegaran esta misma noche si las llaman ahora. Rose y Emmet deberán salir ahora mismo para Europa les daré la dirección del aquelarre de Siobhan un antiguo amigo mío. Jasper y Alice deberán ir al amazonas Allí encentran a…"-

-"Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri lo sé… ¡Vamos Jazz!"- Dijo Alice terminando la oración y jalando a Jasper del brazo, el eludido la vio confundido pero dejándose llevar pacíficamente.

-"De acuerdo yo iré a Egipto con Esme, no duraremos mucho y veremos a quien más conseguimos en el camino ¿de acuerdo?"-Todos asentimos y en segundos todos estaban preparando las valijas menos Alice que ya había empezado su viaje con Jasper apenas cuando termino la oración de Carlisle.

Edward comenzó a usar el teléfono con velocidad mientras yo lo veía atontada y sin nada que hacer, de verdad me sentía inútil. Edward comenzó a hablar muy rápido por la bocina, sonriendo de vez en cuando y soltando una que otra risita, lo miraba curiosa y escuchando atentamente… Del otro lado del auricular parecía hablar una voz femenina… Edward colgó el teléfono más calmado y me vio extrañado ante mi expresión, pero ignorando mi rostro.

-"Los Denali llegaran pronto… ¿Sucede algo?"-Dijo acercándoseme y acariciándome el rostro, yo lo veía curiosa.

-"¿Era una mujer? ¿Cómo son los Denali?"-

-"Bueno… Son muy amigos de nuestra familia Bells, el clan está conformado por Eleazar y Carmen, Laurent e Irina, Kate y Tanya… Las tres últimas son hermanas. Ellas seguro nos ayudaran…"-

-"Y… Esas chicas, las dos hermanas… ¿No tienen pareja?"- Le pregunte con curiosidad… Tal vez estaba paranoica pero Edward había hecho una mueca al pronunciar el nombre de Tanya.

-"Eh… No, podría decirse que no se han enlazado"- Dijo viéndome extrañado y curioso.

-"¿Por qué?"-Pregunte cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y pareciendo desinteresada.

-"Bueno a Kate le agrada jugar con… Humanos y Tanya… Bueno Tanya es algo más complicado… Ella gusta de alguien inaccesible, por así decirlo."-Dijo mordiéndose los labios y esquivando mi mirada.

-"Oh por dios…. Tu… ¡¿Tu y Tanya? ¿Tuvieron algo?"- Edward abrió los ojos como platos y se separo de mi con rapidez y alzando las manos en señal de paz.

-"Cariño eso fue hace muchas décadas, mucho antes de que tú te volvieras vampiro y yo siquiera pensara en volverme Vulturi, además nunca me gusto… Siempre fue algo más… Físico"- Dijo pensativo, yo entrecerré los ojos y lo vi escrutándolo con la mirada. Él observo mi reacción y volvió a ponerse a la defensiva.-"Cielo eso es pasado… Ahora estoy contigo y solo te amo a ti… Y siempre será así"- Exclamo tomándome de las manos y besándome con ternura en los labios. Me hice la dura unos momentos negándole la mirada y soltando su agarre, él me mostro una sonrisa torcida y comenzó a besarme con fervor y cada vez mas apasionadamente.

A la final terminamos en el sofá besándonos con urgencia y en posiciones no muy adecuadas.

-"Cielo…"- dijo Edward en susurro opacado contra mi cuello.-"Estamos solos…"- Dijo volviéndome a besar con urgencia, yo solté un gemido de afirmación y en un parpadeo Edward me monto en sus hombros y me llevo corriendo a mi habitación aun más rápido que cualquier otro vampiro.

…

La noche llego rápidamente y decidimos a regañadientes que era hora de detenernos… Los Denali llegarían en cualquier momento y Esme nos mataría a ambos si no estábamos presentables. Bueno en realidad igualmente nos mataría cuando llegara ya que… Destrozamos pare de la cama de madera solida y varias de sus almohadas… Nos vestimos enfurruñados y entre fugaces besos, bajamos las escaleras y me recosté en un sofá mientras Edward tocaba el nuevo piano que había comprado para Esme.

Comencé a leer una revista aburrida por la espera mientras que Edward se destacaba con las notas y sus hermosas canciones, luego alguien toco la puerta. Ambos nos paramos automatizados y caminamos a la puerta tomados de las manos, Edward la abrió con seguridad dejando ver un perfecto maniquí andante de un metro setenta, con cabello rubio fresa rostro y cuerpo escultural y piel nívea marmoleada, en sus labios tenía una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron en cuanto se toparon con los de _mi_ Edward. Su brillo y su sonrisa disminuyo cuando yo tome el brazo de Edward dándole un medio abrazo y me vio extrañada. Edward se inquieto un poco.

-"Eh… ¡Tanya! Llegaron rápido… Ella es Bella… mi novia"- Dijo Edward soltándose de mi agarre y pasándome el brazo por encima de los hombros mientras que yo lo abrazaba aun mas fuerte por su torso.

-"Oh… Así que… Ya encontraste a tu mitad…"- Dijo la escultura de afrodita mirándome con desdén

-"Bells, ella es Tanya"- Le tendí la mano con amabilidad pero con un poco de recelo y ella me devolvió la suya con la misma actitud que yo. Luego a sus espaldas aparecieron dos chicas más también muy bellas pero no comparadas con Tanya, casi podría pasar por una copia de Rosalie barata.

-"Ellas son Irina y Kate mis hermanas…"- Ambas me dieron la mano y sonrieron con amabilidad.-"él es Laurent, la pareja de Irina y ellos son Carmen y Eleazar"- Dijo señalando a dos hombres fuera del porche y una mujer junto a ellos, saludaron con un seño y Edward los invito a pasar con cortesía. Todos tenían los ojos ambarinos menos Laurent que los tenia de un color extraño entre ámbar y escarlata, estaba volviéndose vegetariano y sus ojos aun no se habían adaptado como tal.

Edward los invito a sentarse en el sofá y los trato tal cual como Esme hubiera hecho.

-"Vaya… Edward… No pensé que dejarías a los Vulturis… Corrían rumores de que tu y Jane…"- Edward hizo una mueca y oculto una sonrisa, yo no había soltado su brazo desde que entraron todos a la casa.

-"De hecho… Los hemos llamado por ese tema… Tenemos un problema con los Vulturis"- Dijo pausadamente, Tanya lo ínsito a hablar con curiosidad y el prosiguió con el mismo tono-"Si deje a mi familia hace unos años… No fue por mi decisión… Aro me amenazo con apresar a Alice contra su voluntad y encerrarla en una torre si yo no me iba con él por las buenas… No pude decir nada de aquello porque… Me amenazo con matar a Carlisle y Esme si de mi boca salían esas palabras…"-Todos contuvieron el aliento y se miraron confundidos.-"Alice descubrió todo poco después de mi partida, ahora que todos lo saben el trato se rompió y yo no quebrante la regla. Decidí quedarme pero hay un inconveniente… Jane vino por mi y descubrió a Bella…"- Dijo viéndome serio y acariciándome el rostro.

-"¿Que tiene de especial?"- Pregunto Carmen

-"Tiene un escudo"-Dijo Eleazar con una media sonrisa y con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Todos me miraron fijamente sorprendidos.

-"Jane prometió que volvería, antes no tenía orden de matarnos pero ahora… Ya Aro se debió enterar de Bella, y hará lo que sea para tenerla, no solo a ella sino también a Alice y a mi…"- Dijo Edward pesadamente.

-"Pero… ¿Que podemos hacer nosotros? Nos aplastarían como una mosca, ¡no somos ni treinta vampiros! ¡Ellos son cientos!"-Dijo Kate espantada.

-"No les pedimos que luchen a nuestro lado… Solo que nos apoyen. Si Aro se da cuenta de cuantos testigos tenemos a nuestro favor… No creo que nos mate a todos y habiendo tanto potencial en nuestro grupo."-Dijo concluyendo finalmente Edward.

-"¿Donde está Carlisle?"-Pregunto Irina hablando por primera vez en la noche.

-"Salió esta tarde para Egipto… El resto de mi familia está viajando alrededor del mundo buscando otros aquelarres amigos para que nos ayuden."- Le respondió Edward.

-"Siempre hemos sido muy íntimos con los Cullen… Irina creo que debemos ayudarlos"-Dijo Tanya mirando fijamente a Edward.

-"Nos quedaremos y hablaremos con los Vulturis en su favor de ser necesario, pero Carlisle tiene que dar la cara por su clan…"-dijo con seriedad mientras Laurent le tomaba la mano. Edward asintió y me beso la frente.

-"Llegara pronto… De eso no deben preocuparse, ahora como dirían mis _padres _nuestra casa es su casa… "-Dijo Edward imitando a Carlisle… No tenían parentesco consanguíneo pero a veces podía pasar por su hijo biológico…

* * *

**Saludos!**

**:)**


	14. Preparados

Holas!

1. Disculpen la tardanza! no e tenido mucho tiempo que digamos por lo menos es un poco larguito el cap ^^.

2. Gracias por los reviews y por leerme Se les quiere!

3. Al terminar estas dos historias en las que aun trabajo XD (_**Lagrimas de Sangre y Destino**_) Pienso comenzar** Hold On 2** que es categoria **M** por Lemmons asi que si desean leerla comiencen a leer la primera xD** Hold On** que esta en mi perfil e.e/ Tambien se me ocurrio una nueva historia... Pero no de Edward y Bella... Esta idea se me ocurrio cuando empece este cap. Mi proximo fic sera sobre Jacob, Renesmee y Nahuel sera categoria **T **xD Les gustaria? ^^.

* * *

Capítulo XII

Preparados

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado una semana desde que comenzamos a prepararnos para la llegada de los Vulturi… Los primeros que volvieron a casa fueron Alice y Jasper, era de suponerse tener a Alice en el equipo era una gran ventaja. Llegaron tres días después de su partida y además trajeron más ayuda de lo pautada.

Junto a ellos llegaron Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri eran del amazonas, en segundos nos caímos como anillo al dedo, En su viaje Alice y jazz consiguieron a otros vampiros Hiulen y Nahuel… Hiulen era una típica vampira común un poco tímida pero no más de lo normal… Pero Nahuel… Nahuel era un caso muy raro.

Cuando lo conocí enseguida note que su corazón latía y mucho más rápido que cualquier humano, también era muy cálido comparado con la gélida piel de los vampiros, estuve confundida por un muy buen rato pero sin hacer preguntas para no parecer maleducada, Edward noto mi confusión con el chico y en seguida me susurro al oído algo que jamás pensé que podría existir ni ser real. Nahuel era un hibrido. Mitad humano mitad vampiro. Había tres chicas como él, sus hermanas. Fue hijo de un vampiro loco llamado Joham, este se había encargado de experimentar con las mujeres humanas, dando como resultado a Nahuel.

Edward me conto que antes de que él se uniera a los Vulturis, estos se enteraron de lo que Joham hacia y le dieron un juicio justo. Eso quería decir que lo exterminaron de la faz de la tierra. Pero en este caso castigaron al pecador y no al pecado. Nahuel y sus hermanas pudieron conservar la vida con la promesa de que difundieran el mensaje y la advertencia entre los vampiros de no volver a cometer tal atrocidad.

Luego llegaron Rose y Emmet, estos trajeron consigo a un aquelarre irlandés junto con unos nómadas que encontraron en el camino. Siobhan, Maggie y Liam eran los típicos irlandeses. Siobhan era la pareja de Liam y tenía el don de alterar el curso de las cosas a su gusto aunque ella no creía en ello. Maggie era adorable pequeña y con dulces rizos rojizos ella tenía el don de saber cuándo le mentían y cuando no y enseguida nos creyó nuestra historia. Los nómadas que Consiguieron Emmet y Rose eran un poco egocéntricos. Alistair, Garrett, Charles y Makenna… ¡Parecían animales mugrientos! Sobre todo Alistair parecía un hippie o algo parecido y estaba muy asustado ante la idea de enfrentarse a los Vulturis. Parecía como si lo hubiesen traído a la fuerza. Garret era un chico aventurero, había visitado cada rincón del planeta e intentado cada cosa loca que se le ocurría, menos ser vegetariano. Al enterarse de que muchos de nosotros éramos así decidió intentarlo a Kate le fascino su personalidad y extravagancia, con solo dos palabras ya parecía que se conocían de toda la vida.

La cabaña estaba llena de invitados y como si fuera poco más vampiros siguieron llegando. Jasper conocía a algunos nómadas que casualmente estaban en estados unidos. En unos días más llegaron Peter, Charlotte, Mary y Randall que ha su ver trajeron a otro grupo de nómadas dispuestos a apoyarnos y que casualmente hace unas décadas vagaron por el mundo junto a Laurent, la pareja de Irina. Eran James y Victoria.

James parecía un felino, su olfato era uno de los mejores entre los vampiros y amaba cazar a sus presas. Por su lado Victoria tenía el pelo al rojo vivo y era una experta a la hora de huir del enemigo. No me caían bien, había algo en ellos que me daba mala espina… Quizás era la forma en que James me veía, como si fuera algo comestible… En varias ocasiones Edward salía enfurruñado o muy enojado por los pensamientos de James, Ambos se repelían y muchas veces casi se entraban a golpes.

Carlisle y Esme aun no habían vuelto y esperábamos con ansia su llegada… Esto se estaba saliendo de nuestras manos y muchos de los lideres aclamaban a Carlisle, Según Edward algunos no confiaban mucho en que solo serian palabras entre nosotros y los Vulturis… Muchos esperaban una gran guerra entre nosotros.

Todos nuestros invitados pasaban el día en el bosque o en otras ciudades buscando alimento. Edward y yo solo estábamos abatidos en el gran porche de la cabaña pidiendo a gritos la ayuda de Carlisle, cuando de pronto aparecieron de la nada dos seres fantasmales con ojos rojos escarlatas. En seguida Edward se puso a la defensiva y yo lo imite. ¿Eran amigos o del otro bando? Se acercaron como sombras hacia nosotros deteniéndose a uno cinco metros de distancia y observándonos con desdén.

-"¿Son los Cullen?"- Dijo uno de ellos con voz ronca y con acento rumano.

-"¿Quien lo pregunta?…"- Respondió Edward con desconfianza y tomándome de la mano, Luego de un segundo su agarre aflojo y pareció relajarse.

-"Soy Vladimir y el es mi hermano Estefan… Hace siglos nuestro aquelarre era tan poderoso como el de los Vulturis… Oímos que están haciendo una rebelión contra aquellos seres despreciables y queremos unirnos"-

-"No es una rebelión…"-

-"Con tantos vampiros cerca… Parece que si es. Sea lo que sea queremos estar aquí cuando los Vulturis lleguen… Con ellos nunca se sabe y hemos estado en la oscuridad mucho tiempo... Estar aquí es mejor que no hacer nada"-Dijo el que se llamaba Estefan cortando las palabras de Edward.

-"No queremos saber los motivos"-

-"Solo pedimos quedarnos"-Dijeron ambos siguiendo la oración sincronizados y monótonos. Edward asintió y les hizo un gesto para que pasaran ellos lo hicieron como si fueran los dueños de la cabaña ignorándonos a sus espaldas.

-"Si que son raros…"- Dije en un susurro tomando a Edward por el brazo, el soltó una risita y me dio un beso en la frente. Luego se giro hacia donde habían venido los Rumanos y mantuvo la vista hacia el horizonte como en espera de algo.-"¿Que sucede?"- Le pregunte con la vista clavada al igual que él en el horizonte.

-"No puede ser…"- Dijo Edward confundido, luego de unos segundos en un silencio penetrante y filoso apareció de en la lejanía un muy alto ser espectral y con los ojos rojos escarlatas. Edward se puso en defensiva nuevamente y tensándose sorprendido ante aquel individuo e instintivamente se coloco delante mío protegiéndome. Al diferenciar la larga túnica oscura que lo cubría supe enseguida que era un Vulturi… El vampiro se acerco a paso lento y con cada paso que daba sus facciones se hacían más claras, él fue uno de los que sujetaba a Edward en nuestro último enfrentamiento con Jane…-"Félix… ¿Vienes a medir el terreno antes de que lleguen que los Vulturis?"-Dijo Edward casi escupiendo las palabras y viéndolo con desdén, Félix parecía un poco humillado y arrepentido, miraba al suelo y me veía de reojo.

-"Ed… Me separe de los Vulturis… No sabía lo que te habían hecho y yo… Lo lamento… Lamento todas esas veces que te encerré en esa torre y te castigue injustamente… Solo seguía ordenes y… Pensé que era lo correcto."-Edward se relajo nuevamente y lo vio con compasión.-"Los Vulturi llegaran pronto y… Vienen todos… Hasta las esposas…. Espero que tengan un gran regimiento porque…"-

-"No pelearemos… Ellos son los malos de la historia… Ahora una gran cantidad de vampiros lo sabe, tendrán que matarnos a todos y eso significaría una gran baja para nuestra especie, sin contar los dones que se perderán…"- Félix se mordió el labio inferior y dio una suave patadita al suelo.

-"Aro viene decidido a todo Ed… Me uniré a ustedes, los apoyare y… en caso de guerra luchare, al fin y al cabo tenemos más de cuatro décadas siendo hermanos ¿no?"-Dijo tímido y viéndolo con una media sonrisa. Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió la mano estrechándosela y dándole un abrazo en señal de paz.-"Vaya… Tienes suerte Ed"- Dijo Félix después de soltar a Edward y viéndome de pies a cabeza, Edward le dio un golpecito en el hombro viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.-"ok, ok tranquilo me conformo ahora con Jane"- Dijo con una sonrisita picara.

-"¿Crees que te querrá después de darle la espalda?"- Dijo Edward rodándole los ojos.

-"¡Claro que sí! No me subestimes Eddie"-

-"¿Félix?"-Exclamo una vocecita femenina a mis espaldas, al girarme para confirmar mis sospechas Tanya salía esplendorosa de la cabaña-"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya vienen los Vulturis?"- Dijo situándose justo al lado de Edward y viendo a Félix con zozobra.

-"Félix se nos unirá, Tanya… Viene de buena fe… ¿Qué tal si lo llevas adentro y le enseñas el lugar?"-Dijo Edward automáticamente alejándose de Tanya y abrazándome por la espalda, desde la llegada de Tanya habíamos tenido algunas discusiones. Ella era muy… _amistosa_ con él. Siempre se la pasaba pegada de _mi_ Edward y _tocando_ cosas que no debería de él. Por suerte Edward parecía haber aprendido alejarse de ella apenas llegara, por su bien.

Tanya llevo a Félix adentro con suma coquetería dejándonos a Edward y a mí a solas.

-"UFF… Ya era hora"-Exclamo Edward mirando nuevamente hacia el horizonte, en segundos aparecieron unos rostros familiares de los arboles seguidos de algunos rostros de tez oliva. En seguida Carlisle y Esme llegaron a nuestro encuentro seguidos de los vampiros del aquelarre Egipto.

**Edward POV**

Nuestro plan parecía ir en viento en popa, aunque había mucho negativismo por la ausencia de Carlisle parecía que todos nos apoyarían o la mayoría… La llegada inesperada de Estefan y Vladimir me saco un poco de lugar, en sus mentes solo había un solo objetivo. La venganza contra los Vulturis.

Ambos pensamientos estaban armónicamente sincronizados con aquel objetivo, sus voces cerebrales casi gritaban su deseo de venganza y sentí un poco de dolor de cabeza a penas sus pensamientos llegaron a mis _oídos._ Los deje entrar, no atacarían a los Vulturis a menos que ellos dieran el primer paso así que estaba seguro que no cometerían una imprudencia arruinando y tirando al caño nuestro esfuerzo por sobrevivir.

Tanya había sido un pequeñísimo problema en mi relación con Bella, ¡jamás pensé que Isabella pudiera ser tan celosa! Pareciera que a veces olvida que sería capaz de dar mi vida por ella… En fin confiaba que las cosas se calmarían cuando Tanya tuviera a alguien más a quien acosar y por suerte en ese momento llego Félix. Al principio de su llegada tuve un poco de recelo de él. Al fin y al cabo el fue el que encabeza la marcha de tortura hacia mi persona cuando estaba con los Vulturis. Nunca se quejo y en su mente siempre habían trivialidades y cosas banales, en ningún momento llego a pensar como tal ni a satisfacerse de las torturas o si pensaba que lo que hacía estaba mal siempre fue nulo en esos momentos… No como Demetri el era todo el caso contrario… Siempre se imaginaba cortándome la cabeza o pidiéndole a Jane que me lastimara mas, cosas por el estilo.

Me contento un poco ver que lo sincero y honesto que siempre fue conmigo no era hipocresía, cuando me comportaba _apropiadamente _o sumiso en otras palabras Félix siempre trato de ser mi amigo y de hecho era el único que me trataba como un igual y no como algo superior o el típico nuevo del grupo. Aun no confiaba cien por ciento en él pero sus pensamientos parecían totalmente reales y decidí darle una oportunidad. Además nadie se rebelaría de los Vulturis a menos que sea una buena razón.

Y no tendría mucho tiempo para arruinarnos los planes por que Tanya lo acosaría apenas lo viera… Y dicho y hecho ni siquiera había entrado a la cabaña cuando Tanya ya le había puesto el ojo.

Ya con la mayoría de invitados (y algunos extra incluidos) me podía sentir un poco más tranquilo, solo faltaba la llegada de Carlisle y el clan de Amun. He de admitir que estaba nervioso por no saber cómo todo esto acabaría… A decir verdad Alice veía las cosas borrosas y distorsionadas, nadie había tomado decisiones importantes y eso le dificultaba las cosas. Como plan B Bella había estado practicando con Zafrina y Kate su poder. No obtenía muchos avances pero Kate pensaba que cuando se viera presionada seria cuando más fuerza tendría su poder. Todos lo esperábamos así. En caso de que los Vulturis no nos escucharan y decidieran acabar con todos hasta con los testigos seria de gran ayuda el escudo de Bella ya que muchos de nuestros más cercanos amigos lucharían con nosotros en tal caso.

Y para sacarme un poco de apuros Carlisle había llegado justo después de Félix acompañado de Benjamín y Tia…

-"_Amun no nos ayudara y por ende Kebi tampoco, solo Benjamín y Tia han rehusado seguir las ordenes de su líder… Disculpa la tardanza fue un poco difícil encontrarlos y un poco mas convencerlos"-_Dijo Carlisle a medida que corría en nuestra direcciónseguido de los dos egipcios. Benjamín era uno de los vampiros más poderosos que había conocido, tenía el poder de manejar los cuatro elementos… El agua, el fuego, la tierra y el aire. Durante mi estancia con los Vulturis, Aro intento tomarlo a él también pero su intento fallo cuando Benjamín le advirtió que lo destrozaría en cualquier momento si le daba suficiente libertad… Aro no se arriesgo y de nada le servía un vampiro con tal don si no estaba sumiso bajo su manto.

-"_Vaya hijo te ves terrible… ¡¿No has comido últimamente o qué?¡"-_Dijo Esme en tono de reprimenda viéndome preocupada, yo le rodé los ojos y sentí un jaloncito en mi camisa por parte de Bella, a veces podía ser tan atenta que notaba hasta mi más mínimo gesto, le solté una risita y le pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

-"Ya todos han llegado… Tia… Benjamín… Que gusto volver a verlos"- Dije sinceramente. Benjamín se acerco a mi decidido y con la barbilla en alto y me tendió la mano.

-"El gusto es nuestro, a decir verdad…"-"_Lamento que Amun tenga la mente tan cerrada como para no ayudarlos… Si él estuviera en esa situación seguro ustedes lo ayudarían…"- _dijo con un tono de voz avergonzado y apenado, Tia se nos acerco y agacho su cabeza cortésmente en señal de saludo.

-"_Cuenta con nosotros para todo…"-_Dijo mentalmente con suma honestidad, yo le dirigí una sonrisa y le devolví el saludo.

-"Oh esta debe ser Bella"- Dijo Benjamín haciendo una reverencia y besando la mano de Bella… Como que un poco exagerado para mi gusto.-"_Vaya… Que buen gusto tienes"- _Dijo embobado viendo _mi_ chica, yo carraspee un poco y abrace mas fuerte a Bella, ¡¿Por qué hoy cada tipo que pasaba quedaba atontado con mi novia?

-"¡EDWARD!"- Grito una voz chillona y aguda proveniente de la cabaña, todos nos volteamos ante tal grito y de pronto apareció Alice en el umbral de la casa con cara aterrorizada y vista perdida. Luego miles de imágenes me impactaron fuertemente, eran claras y nítidas. Tanto que parecía que me encontrara en ese mismo lugar…

Había un rayo de sol colándose entre las nubes… la nieve poblaba todo el campo y nos encontrábamos todos, tanto invitados como mi familia regados por el campo abierto… En la lejanía salieron miles de túnicas oscuras que cubrían hasta el rostro de los individuos aunque de todos modos se notaban sus brillantes ojos escarlatas… Los Vulturis habían tomado su decisión. Llegarían en menos de tres días…

* * *

**Saludos!**

**:)**


	15. Oso

Hola! Bueno perdon por la tardanza pero no e tenido tiempo y el poco tiempo que tengo bueno... Me bloqueo.

Siempre me pasa en los finales XD

Pero ya casi ta todo listo!

Gracias por sus Reviews!

y Gracias a los fieles lectores que aun me leen!

* * *

Capítulo XIII

Oso

**Bella POV**

El final se acercaba y todos lo sentían. Ya no había muchos problemas con nuestros invitados, con la llegada de Carlisle todas las dudas que tenían o tuvieron en algún momento fueron disipadas. Muchos eran muy optimistas al respecto de nuestra situación, yo estaba incluida en ese grupo.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Edward estuviera en ese grupo de optimismo y positivismo pero no. Después de ver la visión que Alice tuvo se había comportado muy extraño, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba fuera solo, sentado bajo un árbol… Alejado de mí. Al principio pensé que era porque la sed de sangre le estaba afectando terriblemente, después vi como se comportaba con Carlisle y el resto de su familia y supe que no era la sed, ¿Qué pude haber hecho yo para que me evitara de esa forma?

-"¿Bells? ¡Estamos cazando! Mañana es un día decisivo en nuestras vidas y ¡¿tú ni te interesas en tomar fuerzas? ¡Tierra a Isabella!"-Dijo Emmet zarandeándome la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba tan pérdida en mis cavilaciones que se me olvido que estábamos cazando para estar preparados y fuertes para mañana...

-"Lo siento Em… Es que… Edward no vino…"- Dije un poco ida-"Y tiene días que no toma sangre… Me preocupa"-

-"Ummm tienes razón… Ya tiene casi dos semanas que ni siquiera consume sangre de animal… Si hace dos semanas casi enloquece… Ummm espero que Carlisle le tenga puesto el ojo… Es muy rápido, en un parpadeo se pierde"-

-"Sabes… Iré a ver como esta… Últimamente está muy retraído…"-Dicho esto Emmet comenzó a quejarse pero deje sus palabras atrás escuchando solo sus murmullos a lo lejos mientras corría por el bosque. Llegue en unos minutos a la cabaña donde todos hablaban y reían a la luz de una fogata, contaban anécdotas e historias, algunos hablaban en privado mientras que los más jóvenes vampiros escuchaban a los más antiguos. Edward no estaba a la vista y su olor característico no podía olfatearlo por ningún lado.

-"Carlisle… ¿Donde está Edward?"- Dije sentándome a su lado.

-"Eh… Se suponía que estaría cazando con ustedes…. Hace casi una hora que se fue…"-Dijo extrañado… si Edward hubiera seguido nuestro rastro nos hubiese encontrado hace rato… A menos que haya salido a cazar pero no _con_ nosotros… Me pare de golpe y comencé a buscar su olor entre las cercanías, Carlisle observo mi expresión y se paró un poco temeroso.-"Crees que… Haya ido al pueblo…"- Yo lo vi acertando con mi mirada y un miedo rotundo se apodero de mi ser… Carlisle llamo a Alice y esta dijo que no podía ver nada claro sobre Edward, lo único más o menos definido era que estaba en las cercanías del pueblo más cercano oculto entre los arbustos, observando casas y a las _personas_ en ellas.

Al oír esto los tres corrimos en su búsqueda antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Yo fui la primera en sentir su olor y esencia por suerte lo divise entre los arbustos aun no había cometido una locura… me agazape y salte sobre el como una tigresa tirándolo al suelo y tratando de inmovilizarlo en caso de que me atacara y comenzara a matar cuanta gente inocente el deseara.

-"¿BELLA QUE DIABLOS HACES?"-Dijo sorprendido e inmovilizándome rápidamente con un simple movimiento. Exhale un poco de aire quitándome unos mechones de cabello que me tapaban un poco la visión y vi sus ojos escarlatas.

-"Bueno trataba de impedir que enloquecieras pero… Creo que no estás enloquecido"- Dije con una risita nerviosa después de unos segundos llego Carlisle y Alice.

-"¡HIJO CUALQUIER COSA QUE PIENSES HACER NO LA HAGAS! ¡ES BELLA! ¡RECUERDALA! ¡NO DEJES QUE LA BESTIA TE DOMINE!"-Dijo Carlisle alzando las manos en señal de paz, Aterrorizado y tratando de no dejarse dominar por el miedo. Alice solo nos miraba nerviosa. Edward me vio contrariado y luego soltó una eufórica carcajada dejándome libre y cayendo a mi lado en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa.

-"¡¿ESTO ES UNA BROMA NO?"- Decía mientras se reía y nosotros lo veíamos con cara confundida, al ver nuestra seriedad Edward dejo de reírse un poco y se sentó en el suelo divertido.-"¡No matare a nadie! Alice me vería ¿o no?"-

-"De hecho Ed… No estás decidido que lo que quieres hacer… Así que…"- Alice dudo durante un segundo y luego bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-"Vamos… ¿Acaso no confían en mí?"-Dijo Edward ahora contrariado.

-"Tienes los ojos mas rojos y hace mucho que no te quejas de tu sed…"- Dijo Carlisle viendo fijamente sus ojos. Edward le rodo los ojos y ahora su mirada se dirigía a mí.

-"Bella sabes que no lo haría… No he matado a nadie… ¿me crees cierto?"-exclamo Edward un poco dolido por el comentario de Carlisle.-"E pasado cada segundo contigo… ¿En qué momento vine al pueblo?"-

-"Te creo… Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?"- Pregunte un poco escéptica, Edward agacho la cabeza y comenzó a verse las manos.

-"Solo… Pensaba… Tengo mucha… Pero mucha sed y estar aquí es como una tortura… Tantas personas... y tan cerca… pero me ayuda"-

-"Es que… Edward has estado tan alejado de mi que temí lo peor…"- Dije apenada sentándome a su lado como niña pequeña y mirando al suelo, Carlisle y Alice en seguida entendieron que necesitábamos estar solos y regresaron a la casa.

-"Fue mi culpa... Lo siento, les di motivos para que lo pensaran… Si estuve así últimamente es porque… Tengo algo en mente."- Yo lo mire con curiosidad y lo incite a que continuara, el se agito un poco y busco algo un uno de sus bolsillos.-"Se que ya es tarde para esto… Quizás mañana muramos… Tal vez no tengas las mismas ideas que yo sobre esto pero…"-Saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul y la deposito tiernamente en mis manos.-"Ábrelo…"-

Hice lo que me pidió dejando a la vista un hermoso anillo de compromiso, con esmeraldas verdes y totalmente de plata… Mi respiración se corto de golpe y no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

-"Oh por dios…"-

-"Bella te amo… Sé que quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi inmortalidad… Después de lo que vi en la visión de Alice… Decidí que debía hacer algo para demostrarte cuan fuerte es mi amor hacia ti… Ahora eres mi vida Isabella Swan…"- Dicho esto tomo el anillo y me lo coloco con delicadeza en mi dedo anular entrando perfectamente. Estaba completamente congelada, muda, sin reacción alguna.-"¿Bells?"- Dijo Edward asustado ante mi reacción, lo vi a los ojos y de haber podido llorar ahora sería un mar de lágrimas sin riendas… Me lance a su cuello abrazándolo y besándolo con euforia tirándolo automáticamente al suelo.

-"¡Acepto!"- Dije recordando que tenía que decir eso. Edward soltó una carcajada y también comenzó a besarme da la misma forma que yo le hacía a él.-"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen… Te amo…"-Dije viéndolo a sus ojos escarlatas y enredando mis manos en su cuero cabelludo, él me sonrió y acaricio mi rostro con ternura.

-"Yo creo que te amo mas…"-Dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-"Si me amas así… ¿Harías algo por mi?"- Dije ahora jugueteando con uno de sus botones de la camisa y desviando la mirada.

-"Lo que sea…"- me respondió sin titubeos.

-"Podrías… ¿Podrías aunque sea ingerir un oso completo?"-Trate de decirlo con seriedad y que no sonara cómico, pero aun así soltó una risita.

-"Bells, ya bebí lo suficiente. Además no creo que lo necesitemos mañana"-Le di un golpecito en el pecho y le hice un puchero, el me vio con una sonrisa y luego me beso la frente.-"Ya, de acuerdo… Lo hare"- Dijo de mala gana, yo sonreí y solté un pequeño _Wiii _de alegría y me pare en un parpadeo, dándole una mano para que él lo hiciera igual. Se paró a paso humano y miro a su alrededor.-"Creo que deberíamos irnos a muchos kilómetros de aquí…"- Dijo clavando su mirada en el pueblo, yo asentí y lo jale hacia el bosque.

Nos adentramos juntos en el nevado bosque, mucho más lejos de lo que antes habíamos hecho solo para estar seguros de que por mala suerte un humano apareciera en mitad de la nada y corriera con la mala fortuna de que justo en ese preciso momento Edward estuviera en modo de ataque.

-"¿De verdad tengo que hacer esto? El sabor es tan… Repulsivo"-Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

-"Antes era tu dieta ¿no? Solo volverás a ella… Pronto te acostumbraras…"- Dije tomándolo de la mano.-"Se que sabe horrible pero… Prefiero eso a matar a gente inocente"- El rodo los ojos agacho la cabeza viendo al suelo, luego la giro inmediatamente hacia su derecha y soltó un suspiro.

-"¿Vienes o me esperas aquí?"- Dijo sin mucho ánimo, yo instantáneamente había olfateado al enorme animal entre los arbustos a casi unos cincuenta metros de distancia, mire a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados y comencé a caminar hacia el animal.

-"Vamos, quiero verlo"- Dije retándolo, el soltó mi mano y corrió en dirección al oso, yo corrí igualmente a sus espaldas y cuando llegue a la locación Edward ya estaba en las espaldas del animal forcejeando con él y rasgándolo salvajemente el cuello con sus afilados dientes, el oso rugió y se estremeció cayendo al suelo casi ya sin vida, yo me agache a su lado viendo el espectáculo mientras que Edward con mala cara drenaba al animal. En un minuto termino y se incorporo al lado del cuerpo inerte del oso viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados y con un poco de lastima en ellos. Se acomodo la camisa y se limpio la barbilla, ya que un poco de sangre se había escurrido hasta allí de sus labios.

Yo le mire con curiosidad y con una sonrisa picara en mis labios-"¿Ves? ¡No fue tan malo!"- Dije ampliando mi sonrisa y parándome, camine hasta él y le tome la mano acercándolo más a mí. El soltó un resoplido y me beso en los labios.

-"Sabes que esto no tiene sentido ya cierto…"- Dijo viéndome a los ojos. Yo lo mire extrañada…-"Ya mate Bells… He matada a miles de personas en estos cuarenta años… Soy una maquina asesina completamente desarrollada y acostumbrada a lo que hago…"-Yo coloque mi dedo índice en sus labios y lo chite viéndolo enojada.

-"Puedes cambiar Cullen… Tú no eres un asesino. Te viste obligado a ello… Puedes cambiar tu destino… Eso es lo que fuiste… Ahora hay que preocuparse por lo que _serás"- _él suspiro y miro al suelo, apenado.-"Te amo Edward… Se lo que eres y no eres un monstruo…"- El me vio nuevamente y una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, me acaricio la mejilla y me beso la frente con dulzura.

-"Te amo Bella… Si estoy intentando _cambiar _mi dieta… Es solo por tu apoyo… Sin ti ya hubiera caído hace semanas… Ese pueblo ni se imagina el peligro que corre…"- Volví a chitarlo pero esta vez con un beso en sus labios.

-"Volvamos a la casa… Seguro Carlisle estará preocupado"-

-"No sabes cuánto deseo a veces leer tu mente Bells…"-Dijo entrecerrándolo los ojos y tocándome mi frente con su dedo índice como si tratara de abrir una puertecilla en esta o alguna caja fuerte, yo solté una risita y lo guie en dirección a la cabaña. Él se detuvo haciéndome parar igualmente, lo mire curiosa y el con una sonrisa en su rostro me jalo hacia su cuerpo haciendo unos movimientos rápidos y colocándome sobre su espalda en menos de un segundo.-"Ahora veras lo que es velocidad…"- Dijo soltando una risita, luego corrió como un bólido entre los arboles haciendo alarde de su extrema velocidad.

* * *

**Saludos!**

**:)**


	16. Epilogo

Hola!

Aqui por fin el ultimo Cap. Perdon por hacerlos esperar!

:) Gracias a las nuevas lectoras por sus reviewss Me inspiraron chiks

XD

Bue... No estaremos leyendo pronto!

Comenzare una historia de vampiros, licantropos y humanos. Sera de Jacob, Nessie y Nahuel Les interesa?

Se les quiere!

* * *

Capítulo XV

Epilogo

**Bella POV**

Era el momento. La tensión estaba en el aire. Todos nuestros invitados caminaban frenéticamente alrededor de nuestra casa mientras que algunos de nuestros familiares (Alice y Jasper) los imitaban aun más preocupados y tensos. Alice no veía casi nada y eso la sacaba de sus caudales mientras que Jasper tenía que cargar con sus nervios y con los de más de treinta vampiros.

Por una extraña razón el sol había salido de su escondite detrás de las nubes… Como interesado en lo que ocurriría entre ambos bandos… Casi eran las doce y Alice cada vez estaba más nerviosa, Edward me apretaba la mano con más fuerza de la que él creía y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban solo repetía con tono tranquilo y calmado –"_Todo estará bien"-_ Como si intentara creérselo el mismo.

Alice había predicho que llegarían hoy pero con exactitud no sabía la hora precisa. Edward veía los rayos solares precavido y a veces sus ojos tenían expresión de _deja vu_. Cada vez que su rostro y su mirada colocaban esa expresión me apretaba con más fuerza la mano y veía fijo hacia el otro lado del claro que daba al frente de la casa, Alice igualmente se colocaba en ocasiones así, como si los rayos solares anunciaran la llegada del enemigo o algo parecido.

-"Ha llegado la hora…"- Dijo Alice en un susurro. Mi vista siguió la dirección de la suya y un rayo de sol más fuerte que los últimos iluminaba la blanquecina nieve que llenaba el llano campo. Todos los demás habían escuchado a Alice así estuvieran a metros de distancia, sus desarrollados oídos se lo permitían. Los más alejados del grupo corrieron a nuestra locación, algunos con un poco de miedo y otros más precavidos.

-"Todo estará bien cariño"- Dijo Edward a mi oído por enésima vez, luego se coloco al frente mío en forma protectora mientras que yo lo abrazaba por la espalda, admitiendo que si estaba un poco asustada… ¿Acaso Edward lo vio en mi rostro? ¿Por eso me repetía esa frase tantas veces? ¿O era porque él estaba tan asustado como todos?

-"Cielo es la decima vez que me repites esa frase"-Dije apretándolo por la cintura más fuerte. El solo se rio para sus adentros y acaricio mis manos con suavidad.

-"Ups, no lo había notado"- Yo sofoque una risita nerviosa en su espalda cuando sentí que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y los murmullos a nuestro alrededor callaban, me asome de reojo por su derecha y observe lo que todo el mundo miraba… Cientos de túnicas oscuras apareciendo entre los árboles en línea recta, las túnicas cubrían sus rostros pero sus ojos escarlatas relucían en las sombras… El sol delator los ilumino con todo su resplandor y miles de reflejos brillantes llenaron el claro… Edward tomo un largo sorbo de aire y trato de relajar sus músculos, algo imposible para mi…

Encabezando la marcha lenta y tortuosa para nosotros aparecieron tres túnicas diferentes a las demás, estas eran del mismo color que la que Edward llevaba cuando nos conocimos y a su lado aparecieron tres túnicas mas… En ellas reconocí a Alex y a Jane, la tercera estaba muy cerca de las otras tres túnicas, por el color diferente a las demás supuse que serian Cayo, Aro y Marco…

Su paso se detuvo y los tres hermanos Vulturis se quitaron su capucha al igual que sus acompañantes. Jane tenía una sonrisa macabra en sus labios… Alec parecía contrariado y un poco nervioso, su mirada la tenia posada en el suelo y movía sus manos a sus costados como con pequeños temblores, mientras que la otra chica era una rubia muy fría y distante a los demás, prestaba poca atención a su compañía, solo tomaba de la túnica a uno de los Vulturis.

-"Ella es Renata… Tiene el mismo poder que tu, solo que menos poderoso…"-Me dijo Edward en un susurro casi inaudible.

-"Vaya… Hijo, te ves terrible"- Dijo en una voz clara y sonora, el Vulturi que estaba siendo tomado por Renata, rompiendo con el silencio sepulcral que llenaba el ambiente.-"Vez… Con nosotros estabas mejor"-Dijo con un tono más siniestro.

-"Siendo honesto, creo que estoy mucho mejor aquí Aro."-Le respondió Edward con desprecio, el eludido soltó una carcajada.

-"Tu no cambias ¿no?... Después de todo lo que te dimos…"-Contesto Aro con desgana.

-"¡USTEDES NO LE DIERON NADA! ¡USTEDES LO TOMARON BAJO SU VOLUNTAD! ¡LO AMENAZARON!"- Dijo una voz de campanilla elevándose varias escalas más altas de su tono normal y chillando fuertemente a nuestras espaldas. Voltee para comprobar mis sospechas y si… Era Alice siendo contenida por Jasper.

-"Ummm ¿Nosotros amenazarlo? Y quien te ha dicho eso pequeña…"- Dijo Aro clavando los ojos sobre Edward y yo.

-"Nadie me lo dijo… Yo lo vi… Justo después que Edward se marchara con ustedes… "-Dijo Alice colocándose a mi lado seguida de Jasper.

-"Vaya, Vaya… Si eso es verdad… Carlisle y Edward no tendrán problemas en acercarse a nosotros y probarlo ¿no?"- Dijo Aro con una sonrisa despreocupada, Edward gruño para sus adentros y Carlisle lo miro como haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa… Edward asintió lentamente y soltó mi agarre con delicadeza, yo estaba tan tensa que se le hizo difícil deshacerse de mí, cuando lo logro mi dio la cara y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos besándome con dulzura.

-"Todo está bien cariño…"-Dijo viéndome a los ojos, tratando de calmarme. Yo asentí lentamente por inercia y tomando sus manos con las mías. El miedo se apoderaba cada vez más de mí… No deseaba que se apartara de mí, no confiaba en los Vulturis… Luego sentí un suave agarre en mis hombros.

-"No te preocupes Ed, yo te la cuido"- Dijo Alice muy cerca de mi rostro y con una débil sonrisa, solté con dificultad a Edward y este partió en dirección a los Vulturis, con la cabeza en alto y a paso lento. Ambos se detuvieron a un metro de distancia de Aro y este les tendió las manos a Carlisle, el eludido solo le dio una. Aro tomo la mano y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa que se fue difuminando poco a poco, acabando en labios fruncidos… Abrió los ojos de golpe y volvió a sonreír, esta vez hizo lo mismo con Edward pero su sonrisa no abandono su rostro.

-"Así que tenemos un escudo ¿no?"-Dijo Aro ampliando su sonrisa y viéndome directamente a los ojos.-"Siempre puedo confiar en mis gemelos… No mentían… Su poder es increíble… Quisiera…"-

-"No la metas en esto Aro"- Gruño Edward viéndolo con su rostro furioso. Aro solo soltó otra carcajada y lo vio con ironía.

-"Vamos Edward... si tú no puedes leerla… ¿Crees que yo podre? Solo es un Experimento."- Carlisle le coloco una mano en su hombro y Edward accedió de mala gana, me hizo una seña y yo corrí a su lado y lo tome del brazo instintivamente.-"Eres una preciosa criatura… Me permites…"-Dijo con mucha cortesía tendiéndome sus manos, yo dudosa le tendí la mía mientras que Edward me apretaba la mano libre, tenso y nervioso. Aro después de un rato, soltó un suspiro y mostro su antigua sonrisa.-"Increíble… ¿Jane segura que tu poder no tiene efecto en ella?"-Edward gruño para sus adentros, Aro solo lo ignoro.

-"Ya lo intente… Y Alec igual… Y también es capaz de proteger a otras personas… Lo hizo con Edward."- Contesto Jane con una enorme sonrisa. Edward le dedico una mirada envenenada y se coloco delante de mí.

-"Si Jane, ya lo vi en los recuerdos tuyos, de Edward y Carlisle… aunque… Seria fascinante verlo en persona…"-Dijo Aro mirando a sus hermanos con astucia, justo cuando nos íbamos a oponer a su comentario Edward cayó al suelo, arqueándose de dolor con una pura expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro… Mire a Jane y esta tenía su vista clavada en Edward con su típica sonrisa endemoniada. Carlisle miraba a Edward espantado y yo trataba de gritar cosas que no salían de mi garganta.

Me lance al suelo junto a Edward y sostuve su cabeza buscando en mi interior la fuerza suficiente para estirar mi escudo, pero la desesperación me dominaba y se me hizo mucho más difícil que las últimas veces.

-"Aro, ya basta… has que termine esto"-Dijo Carlisle sin quitar la vista de Edward y volviendo sus manos puños temblorosos a sus costados, Aro lo ignoro y me veía expectante. Yo cerré los ojos fuertemente y me esforcé lo más que pude. Edward sufría… Y yo como tonta no podía salvarlo… Otro alarido de Edward me trajo a la realidad abrí los ojos encontrándome con los suyos… Algo en mi interior despertó nuevamente y sentí como mi escudo me cubría solo tenía que estirarlo un poco para proteger a mi amado… Y eso hice. Ahora mi escudo parecía una simple cobija que se estiraba a mi antojo y deseo.

Cubrí completamente a Edward y por si acaso también cubrí a Carlisle que estaba a nuestro lado. Después de unos segundos Edward se relajo y mi vio con una débil sonrisa. –"Sabia que podías…"- Me dijo en un susurro, acariciándome el rostro con una de sus manos. Escuche un gruñido iracundo frente a nosotros y mi mirada enseguida se poso sobre Jane, que estaba echando humo de la rabia. Como predije intento usas su poder sobre Carlisle y eso era lo que la tenía más rabiosa… No surtía efecto alguno por mi escudo.

Aro soltó un aplauso y una risita-"No es fascinante Hermanos, Bella seria de mucha ayuda en nuestro aquelarre ¿no les parece?"-Dijo con un tono de malicia. Mientras Edward y yo nos incorporamos del suelo y lo mirábamos con desprecio.-"Bella que dices pequeña… Así Edward estaría encantado de seguir en nuestras tropas."-Dijo viéndolo de reojo.

-"Nunca me uniré a ustedes…"-Dije tomando a Edward de un brazo y acercándome a su cuerpo.

-"Bueno… Intente salvarles la vida…"-

-"¿Intentaste? No hemos roto ninguna ley… Somos inocentes de todo… ¿Por qué nos mataras?"- Le pregunto Carlisle indignado. Un leve aire de duda nublo la vista de Aro para luego difuminarse y desaparecer por completo. Vio a nuestros testigos y soltó un resoplido.

-"Esto es una rebelión Carlisle… ¿No lo vez? Es obvio que todos estos vampiros están aquí para pelear…"- Aro miro a sus hermanos que ambos se encontraban un poco dudosos al respecto.

-"No están para pelear… Están en caso de que cometan alguna injusticia… O tomen alguna mala decisión… son nuestros testigos y apoyo…"- Dijo Edward casi escupiendo las palabras.

-"De igual manera… A mí me parece una rebelión, ¿no hermanos?"- Estos asintieron pesadamente pero sin mirarnos a los ojos.

-"Bella… Vuelve con los demás."-Susurro Edward sin apartar la vista de Aro y con una voz gélida y filosa. Yo lo tome más fuerte del brazo y el solo me miro rogante.-"Por favor…"-Le rodé los ojos y le di la espalda encontrándome con muchas miradas aterradas y otras intrigadas por lo ocurrido. Pude ver como algunas mujeres como victoria jalaban a sus parejas en este caso James del brazo pidiéndole huir, del mismo modo algunos como Benjamín cruzaban los brazos pareciendo una muralla impenetrable listos para la pelea.

Me coloque al lado de Emmet y Alice encabezando a las ahora tropas mientras que Edward me veía de reojo.

-"No deseamos pelear Aro…"-Escuche como Carlisle hablaba con calma.

-"Creo que debemos discutir esto Aro…"- Dijo uno de los tres vampiros. Tenía el cabello oscuro y su rostro era de suma neutralidad aunque tendía a volverse arisca de vez en cuando con los comentarios de su hermano.

-"¿Discutirlo Marco? Todo está muy claro…"- Dijo Aro contrariado y lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

-"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esta barbarie… Si tienes razón está muy claro… Muy claro que ellos no tienen una rebelión…"-le contesto el que se hacía llamar Marco con rostro apacible.

-"Hagámoslo por votación"-Resoplo Aro después de un intenso silencio y una lucha de miradas entre él y su hermano Marco.-"Ya saben muy bien mi opinión… Marco tú no estás de acuerdo así que… Cayo… Queda por tu cuenta…"- Expreso Aro encarando a su tercer hermano un vampiro blanco como la nieve y con el pelo casi de igual color.

-"Creo que… Sera mejor no arriesgarnos a nada… Estoy contigo Aro"-Dijo Cayo viendo nuestras tropas con desdén. Al escuchar aquello mis instintos se despertaron nuevamente y con agilidad y rapidez estire mi escudo lo más que pude tratando de cubrir a cada uno de nuestro bando. Algunos huyeron despavoridos mientras que la mayoría se quedo a luchar. Carlisle y Edward eran los que más me preocupaban… Estaban en toda la línea de fuego. Aunque los estaba cubriendo lo necesario cualquiera que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca podía acabar con ellos físicamente.

-"Félix… Estamos dispuestos a aceptarte nuevamente en nuestras tropas y perdonarte la vida… Solo recibirás un castigo menor hijo mío"-Exclamo aro con una sonrisa.

-"No volveré a sus tropas… Dicen cumplir las reglas… Pero con Edward… Creo que ni pensaron en ellas…"-

-"¿Podemos acabar con esto? Los licántropos no nos esperaran toda la vida en Forks…"-Dijo Cayo dando media vuelta exasperado y adentrándose en sus tropas, Marco agacho la mirada y lo siguió con aspecto lúgubre y vencido, Aro soltó una risita y siguió a sus hermanos poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Jane.

-"Linda espera a que Bella este vencida para actuar… No servirás de nada con ella viva…"- Luego hizo lo mismo con Alec.-"Hijo, envía tu poder a los extremos, el escudo no debe abarcar tanto si no sirve has lo mismo que Jane… Demetri se encargara de Bella rápido…"-Jane sonrió y nos miro con mirada traviesa mientras que Alec parecía confundido y dudoso.

-"No…"- Susurro Alec con su labio inferior temblando. Veía a cada uno de nuestras tropas y su confusión parecía ser cada vez más grande. Aro se paró en seco y lo encaro contrariado. Alec lo miro con sumo valor en sus ojos.-"No me impongo a sus reglas… Pero ellos no han quebrantado ninguna… Señor solo quieren vivir… Los únicos que hicimos algo malo somos nosotros… ¡Primero con Edward y luego esto!... No deseo cambiarme de bando pero… Esto es una injusticia y… que me quemen vivo y me piquen en trocitos me uniré a ellos si decide seguir con esto…"-Alec comenzó a dar pasos en dirección a nosotros pero sin quitar su mirada de Aro, este temblaba de la ira y sus hermanos observaban la escena sorprendidos.

-"Vez el chico tiene razón… Además ¿estarás dispuesto a perder tantos buenos dones? Benjamín, Alice, Zafrina, Bella, Edward, Jasper… ¿Tengo que seguir nombrando?"-Le susurro Marco acercándose a Aro y con tono sedoso y rogante.

-"De acuerdo"- Dijo Aro vencido y con desprecio.-"Les perdonaremos la vida… Con la condición de que ningún otro vampiro se integre al Aquelarre Cullen… Mandare a alguien con regularidad para confirmar que cumplen con ello…"-Dicho esto se coloco la capucha con rabia y avanzo hacia sus tropas empujando a sus hermanos estos los siguieron en silencio. Jane tenía su don activado y me estaba mandando constante descargas que mi escudo repelía con facilidad. Alec ya la conocía y coloco su mano sobre su hombro jalándola con suavidad, Jane le lanzo una mirada envenenada y se deshizo de su agarre de un golpe, le dio la espalda y siguió a los Vulturis refunfuñando. Alec con media sonrisa se despidió con un gesto y corrió detrás de las tropas de los Vulturis que ya desaparecían entre el bosque…

…

Habían pasado diez meses desde que los Vulturis nos enfrentaron, luego de tener los nervios de punta con su llegada y de sentirnos casi al borde de la muerte, todo simplemente se volvió mas pacifico y casi perfecto.

Todos los invitados habían vuelto a sus antiguas residencias, excepto Félix y Garret quienes se integraron al Aquelarre de los Denali y estaban iniciándose en la alimentación vegetariana. Edward ya estaba más adaptado a beber sangre de animales, sus ojos ya estaban tornándose en ese color ambarino típico de los vampiros vegetarianos. Rosalie y Emmet construyeron con ayuda de Esme una hermosa casita de piedra solida a unos kilómetros de la cabaña, decidieron que era momento de mudarse solos cosa que Edward y yo también estábamos pensando.

Alice nos planifico una boda tipo cuentos de hadas, no nos dejo ni mover un dedo ya que no quería arruinarnos la sorpresa… Aunque no había forma de ocultarle las cosas a Edward por mucho tiempo. Así que la única sorprendida fui yo. Nuestra luna de miel también fue sorpresa para mí. Edward me llevo al otro lado del continente, a una isla llamada _Esme_. Fue un regalo de Carlisle para su esposa, vaya regalo… Era un hermoso paraíso tropical… De no ser porque teníamos que alimentarnos jamás hubiésemos dejado aquella hermosa isla.

Al regresar de nuestra muy corta luna de miel nuestra familia nos sorprendió con una hermosa sorpresa. Una pequeña cabañita de cuentos de hadas específicamente hecha para nosotros… Estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros entre la de Emmet y Rose y la de nuestra familia. Como Aro había prometido cada mes enviaba a alguien de sus tropas para asegurarse que no hayamos roto su condición daba la casualidad que siempre terminaba siendo Alec el que llegara de visita. Nosotros estábamos sumamente agradecidos con su intervención. El siempre se apenaba y decía que solo hacia lo que tenía que hacer, que no nos acostumbráramos a ello. Al final el pequeño chico termino convirtiéndose en otro hermano más para nosotros.

Después de un tiempo establecidos, Carlisle decidió que era hora de volver a la ciudad, vivir en el campo le complacía pero prefería estar rodeado de humanos y ayudando a los demás, Edward, Jasper y Rose ya no tenían casi problemas con la sangre humana así que estábamos listos para volver a la ciudad… Cosa que Emmet y yo no hacíamos desde hace más de cuarenta años.

Edward me explico lo sencillo que era entrar en la vida de los humanos y simular ser uno de ellos, Yo sería Isabella Cullen hermana de Emmet y Alice Cullen unos pobres hermanos huérfanos que fueron adoptados por Carlisle y Esme Cullen una pareja joven incapaz de tener hijos. Edward seria Edward Hale hermano de Jasper y Rosalie Hale, Eran los inocentes sobrinitos de Esme que por mala fortuna del destino quedaron huérfanos hace unos años con solo un familiar vivo que ahora era su tutora ósea Esme. Nuestra familia venia de Alaska así que eso explicaría nuestro color de piel blanco casi traslucido… en cuanto a nuestras relaciones con nuestros hermanos… ¡Bueno seriamos la única familia de Forks que cometiera incesto! Sip, iríamos a Forks, Washington… El lugar que Emmet y yo abandonamos hace cuatro décadas… Entraríamos a la misma escuela que un día tanto odie y nos encontraríamos con los hijos o nietos quizás de los que hace cuarenta años me fastidiaban hasta el cansancio. Por suerte esta vez tendría toda mi familia de mi lado, sobre todo a Edward… Este era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida. Lo sentía de una forma diferente, desperdicie mi vida humana y viví casi cuarenta años vampíricos sin saber sacarle provecho… Ahora al fin viviría.

* * *

Creo que pude haberle sacado mas provecho a la historia =/ creo que despues de un tiempo se me prendera el foco xD no se a ustedes les gusto?

**Saludos!**

**:)**


End file.
